


Death is only the beginning

by Sherbet_steve



Series: Movie fics [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Aged up Warlock, Alpha Crowley (Supernatural), Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - The Mummy Fusion, Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), BAMF Crowley (Good Omens), Body Horror, Bugs & Insects, Camels are cute, Canon-Typical Violence, Feminization, Gore, Graphic Description, How Do I Tag, M/M, Murder, Not Beta Read, Old Gods, Omega Aziraphale (Good Omens), Suicide, Temporary Character Death, Torture, Variations on Ancient Egyptian Religion, Violence, it's not as bad as it sounds i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherbet_steve/pseuds/Sherbet_steve
Summary: In 1925 Cairo was already a city so old that the stars had changed their position in the sky since it was born. The strange, mysterious, wonderful city was full of every form of life.(Or the remake of the 1999 mummy movie)





	1. 💀

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a fic inspired by a Twitter post and someone on discord telling me I'm not crazy thank you @zambetta  
This is unbetad for now so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Crit is accepted only if you're specific and if you have something nice to say as well. Or you're getting deleted. 
> 
> Mind the tags. This does have a happy ending :)

Thebes was a golden city, resting along the Nile. Prosperous and modern for the time. It was a city for the living. The crown jewel of Pharaoh Gavril. 

Mehen glared down at Pharaoh Gavril as he rode in his chariot through the plaza. He clung to the golden barricade of the balcony he stood at. Mehen was the high priest to Osiris. Keeper of the dead. Years in the sun and work had left him tan and muscled, a true alpha in his prime. 

Aziraphale… Pharaoh Gavril's queen… The most gorgeous milky skinned omega, the jewel of Gavril's eye. Second only to Thebes. Entered his Chambers silently… a stunning sight to behold. The stunning omega appeared to be wearing a skin tight dress… any alpha would ache to peel it off. Gazing down it became obvious it was truly that his body was painted in a pain staking manner. 

He was the pharaoh's mistress.. no other alpha was to touch him. Aziraphale made his way through the ornate statuary. Stopping at an ancient stone face carved into the wall. The air seemed to freeze as the eyes popped open. The wall splitting into doors before him. Aziraphale walked through the revealed door, several hideous tattooed men nearby. Priests of Osiris. Mehen's workers. Their eyes raking lewdly over Aziraphale's painted body. 

The omega vanishes through the gauzy bedroom curtains, to where Mehen rested. The small omega buried his head in Mehens chest looking into the man's golden eyes combing his long Ruby locks of hair from his cheek. Mehen's hands glided down the omegas plush curves smudging the perfect paint. They were in love… risking their lives to be with each other. 

There was a commotion on the other side of the curtains. Mehen's priests tried to slam the doors shut. Before they could; Pharaoh Gavril strode in gazing down the priests with his cold eyes. 

"What are you doing in my omega's Chambers?" 

The priests backed away scared of the Pharaoh's unexpected arrival. Gavril walked into the room, body language tense but in control. Aziraphale met him with a sexy smile. Perching small hands on his strong chest. Gavril gave the omega an appreciative once over. Hands automatically coming to cup his plush ass. Aziraphale bit back a noise of disgust. 

Gavril's eyes raked down his back and his eyes narrowed. Alpha anger filling the room. "Who has touched you?" He bellowed. 

From behind him Mehen ripped the pharaoh's sword from it's scabbard. Gavril turned, shocked and betrayed. 

"Mehen?... My priest."

Behind the pharaoh Aziraphale plunged a dagger into his back. Gavril screamed turning over his shoulder. Eyes gleaming with hurt and betrayal. His prized omega. 

Mehen's priests were quick to slam and bolt the door tight. As Gavril died at their feet. The door was rammed from the other side. 

Mehen and Aziraphale gravitated toward one another, terrified. Mehen's priests ran from below grabbing the red haired alpha to drag him to safety, toward the dark balcony. 

"Come Mehen… it's the Pharaoh's body guards."

Aziraphale spared him a broken look. He ripped the sword from Mehen's hands and pushed him towards the balcony. "My love you must go. Save yourself. It is only you who can resurrect me." 

Mehen's face filled with despair as he fought the priests with every turn. As the doors burst open and Gavril's men strode in armed to the teeth. Just as they burst through the curtains Mehen was dragged into the balcony. 

Aziraphale took a deep breath facing the men down as he steadied himself. He pointed at the Pharaoh gasping for breath as Gavril bled out. He hissed out "My body is no longer his temple." Crying out as he stabbed himself through the stomach falling to his knees. 

Mehen's mouth dropped open in a horrible silent scream. For he knew that due to the crime of murdering Pharaoh Gavril. Aziraphale's body was to be cursed. As the high priest, it was the alphas duty to curse it. 

Later that night when Mehen was brought to safety, the guards none the wiser. He was to lead the torch lit procession across the dunes of the desert, out of Thebes. 

Aziraphale's mummy was carried by some of the many slaves of Gavril. Soon The omega was dropped in the sand carelessly along with five jewel encrusted jars; holding the contents of his vital organs. 

Mehen was filled with dread as he read from the book of the living. An ancient book made from pure gold. This book containing the incantations needed to send the evil ones who died across the dark underworld. 

A strange light flashed across Aziraphale's still body, reflected across the faces of the slaves and soldiers around them. They watched as what appeared to be Aziraphale's body rise from the sand. Fear filled them as a final flash licked through the air, and the omegas body dropped to the sand twisted on the ground. 

Mehen watched as his stomach turned, his priests placing his deceased lovers body into a stone sarcophagus. The slaves then buried this in sand as Mehen looked away he gave the soldiers a nod, who then threw their spears killing each slave. 

Mehen gazed back with a blank expression as his priests attacked the now unarmed soldiers. As Mehen and the Pharaoh's guards watched. All to make sure that no unholy person would ever know the location of the burial sight. 

Gavril's men then walked across the sand. One by one the priests stopped their frenzied killing. As Mehen watched the last man vanish over the dunes. He nodded and the priests began to dig furiously; uncovering Aziraphale's grave with their bare hands. 

\---------------------

That night onyx chariots raced across the desert. protected by the holy serpents Mehen was marked by. Mehen led the way as their 'hearse' carried Aziraphale's mummy. Once at Hamunaptra would be where Mehen would read from The Book of the Dead. 

A book that was never to be opened. As it contained incantations that could bring back a body to life. The most unholy action. 

Their chariots raced up a stone ramp and into the city gates. Past the walls of Hamunaptra, city of the dead. Guarded inside by the statue of Anubis so that Egypt may never be disgraced by sacrilege.

Mehen and his priests dismounted from the Chariots as they entered the chamber. The alpha pulled an ornate chest from a secret compartment hidden at the base of the massive statue of Anubis. His long red hair hiding his face. He truly looked like the high Priest of the keeper of death. 

Inside the chest he pulled out the great book. The book of the dead, which was made from an intricate black stone. Something so forbidden yet Mehen was willing to defy the gods for his love for Aziraphale. 

Rats scurried around them as they made their way through the necropolis. Past the mausoleums and headstones. A large moat filled with putrid detritus surrounded the underground cemetary. The muck was filled with human remains, visible skulls bobbing through the moat. 

Mehen's Priests gathered in a tight circle, the hoods on their eyes making them seem dead to the world. As they swayed they hummed and eerie chant. In the middle Mehen stood by a twisted alter. Slowly unwrapping the still gorgeous body of Aziraphale. The omegas face looked like he was just sleeping. Mehen surrounded his mates body with the five canopic jars. The omegas organs thankfully still fresh, so a human sacrifice was not necessary. 

Mehen began to read from the book. His eyes golden glowing like a serpent. As a large swirling hole opened from the bog around them. Several priests looked on in fear. They quickly resumed their chanting reminded of their pledge to Osiris and Mehen. 

A strange mist wafted from the great hole. Passing through the jars and into Aziraphale's body. One of the jars began to to shudder violently, the omegas heart inside beginning to beat. As Mehen's words and the Priests chanting reached a crescendo. Aziraphale's eyes began to open.

Aziraphale's soul had returned from the dead, all that was necessary was to return his organs properly. Mehen lifted an ornate sacrificial knife over his mate. About to plunge it into the omegas chest. As his chanting reached a peak. 

Gavril's men burst through the door. Smashing the jars and the beating heart before he could. The mist immediately drew back, seeming to implode into the swirling bog. Mehen screamed in rage as Gavril's men grabbed him and his priests. Now condemned to be mummified Alive in the same necropolis of Hamunaptra. 

The embalmers who recieved Mehen into their torch lit chamber, held him down as they all watched on as the Anubis headed men embalmed his priests alive. The embalmers and their horrid bodies calmly used their knives and thread to perform their ghastly surgery on the screaming priests being mummified who soon had gone insane from the torture. 

Mehen watched as a red hot poker was pulled from burning coals, as a priests head was wedged between two boards. Just before the poker could be inserted into the Priests nose. Mehen was forced to his knees. 

Mehen's arms were held back, his mouth pried open. The twenty one men behind him squirming in their mummified states. Mehen would be forced to endure the condemnation of hom-dai. The worst of the ancient curses. Never done before. 

As the jackel headed embalmer slowly pulled Mehen's tongue from his mouth. His eyes widened as a very sharp knife was pulled from the torturers belt. Mehen's golden eyes shut tight as the sickening noise of his tongue falling, then being devoured by dogs reached his ears. 

Mehen was wrapped from head to toe, only his mouth eyes and nostrils freed as a pot of sulfur and muck boiled next to him. He screamed as the scalding liquid was poured over his wrappings. 

They laid Mehen in a wooden coffin, then into a stone sarcophagus. Mehen looked on in fright as an embalmer carried a bucket over to him. The Jackel poured it over his chest. Dozens of disgusting scarab beetles soon Vanished below him or into his screaming, tongue-less mouth and scalded nostrils. 

By eating the scarabs Mehen would be cursed to live forever. By eating him the bugs just the same. The lid to the coffin slammed shut as Mehen screamed. It was locked by a strange four sided key. The lid to the sarcophagus slid into place with a loud 'Whoosh' locked again by the same strange key. Mehen was to remain sealed in his sarcophagus, undead for all of eternity. Never allowed to be released. If he was to be freed, his Rising would be a walking disease. A plague apon mankind. A demon with the strength of ages. Power over the sands. And the glory of invincibility. 

Mehen's sarcophagus was dropped into a disgusting pit, full of detritus and muck. Splashing around them drooling into the sides and sucking into the seams. Mehen would never stop dreaming though. Dreaming he could raise his beloved Aziraphale from the omega's place in hell. They would be unstoppable, an infection to the world. The new apocalypse. 

As the grave diggers shovelled dirt onto the sarcophagus Mehen's screams echoed around them. Garbled with his lack of tongue. The heavily armed guards watched down on Mehen's burial sight. As the huge jackal headed God of death. Anubis Stared them down. Not even it could stand the test of times decay. 6000 years later all that remained was the half buried statue sticking from the sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if it wasn't clear. Aziraphale was mated and queen to Gabriel who was the pharaoh.  
Crowley is Mehen, who is the Egyptian God of serpents. Youll see what happens next :) stay tuned please comment what you think.


	2. 🐴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Crowley 6000 years later, what is he doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. I'm really liking this story so far. Leave kudos and a comment please if you like it!

In 1925 Mehen's screams could be compared to the battle cries of thousands of Tuareg horsemen, armed to the teeth as they raced across the Sahara. A mile out about 200 French Legionnaires, rode through the ruins of Hamunaptra, prepared for the battle of their lives. 

Crowley sat on a wall, cool and unbothered. His kepi sat across his short red hair at a jaunty angle. Dashing and handsome, as he gazed across the desert at the fearsome nomads that raced toward them. 

"I knew this would be a lousy day." Crowley gruffed. 

Not long after his sentiment, he was joined by another little Frenchmen the beta Hastur who gazed meekly at the scene. 

"Personally I would like to surrender. Why can't we just surrender?" Hastur tried as he gave Crowley a funny look. 

"Just shut up… Gimme your bandoleer" Hastur grimaced and pulled off the ammo belt. 

"Then why don't we run away? Right now while we can still make it…" he tried as he gave the alpha his best begging look. 

Crowley didn't answer, he threw the belt criss crossed over his own bandolier. "Now give me your revolver. Not like you'll ever use it anyway." The alpha scoffed. 

Hastur gulped and chucked his pistol at Crowley. "Then let's play dead eh? Nobody ever plays dead anymore…" Crowley shook his head as he slid the gun into his belt next to his own revolver 

"Now Hastur." He hissed through his teeth "Go find me a big stick." 

"In the desert? What the fuck for?" The other man gave Crowley an incredulous look. Crowley turned nose to nose with Hastur as he sneer at him. 

"So I can tie it to your back, since it seems you're without a spine."

Hastur shuddered at Crowley's mean gaze, squeaking in fear as the horde of Tuareg warriors thundered forward, so close the deafening sound of their scimitars echoed, as Crowley and Hastur ran through the ruins. 

"How'd a guy like you end up in the Legion anyway?"

"Well.." pondered Hastur "I got caught robbing a synagogue… lots of great stuff in them holy places; churches, temples, mosques… I mean who's guarding 'em anyway?" 

"Alter boys?"

"Exactly! I speak seven languages, including Hebrew, so my specialty was synagogues" Hastur spoke pride edging the betas voice. "So how about you?... Kill someone?" 

Just then Hastur tripped and accidentally sent him and Crowley spiralling to the ground. Crowley growled and gave Hastur a nasty look standing and brushing himself off. 

"No… but I'm considering it." He snarled the two men continued running, out the gate and down the great stone ramp, Anubis watching them from his Sandy grave. 

"What then…? Robber? Extortion? Evasion? Kidnapping!"

"Thank you, but none of the above." He snapped. 

"Well then what the hell are you doing here?" Hastur snapped back incredulously. The two of them skidded to a stop in front of the horde of warriors. The charging horses deafening in the air. Crowley turned to Hastur and gave him a cheesy grin. 

"I'm just looking for a good time." Crowley spoke, whipping around when the colonel of the Legionaries panicked and ran. Crowley stiffened instantly. 

"Fuck…. Steady!" He yelled to the men still with him. Those listening found courage in his roar, though the horde raged onwards, hoofs pounding the desert sand. Several more Legionaries took off after their colonel. 

"Steady!" Crowley yelled then quieter to himself as he shook his head. "What the hell am I saying?"

The Tuaregs let out a horrifying battle cry. More and more Legionaries ran off, including Hastur… Crowley muttered a soft "Bastard." To himself but thankful he got the betas rifle. "Steady!" He screamed shaking his head "What the hell am I doing?" He scoffed staring down the nomads a black smudge on the golden sands. 

As the Tuaregs set their rifles and took aim, Crowley steeled himself and cocked his gun, spitting the snapped cartridge from his mouth, he waited another beat before…

"Fire!" The alpha commanded. The Legionaries on the ground firing around him, their rifles crashing as dozens of Warriors are blown from their horses. The prone men began to reload, Crowley as well. "Fire!" He ordered once again watching as more and more warriors were blown to the ground. 

It wasn't long before fire was returned and a third of the Legionaries were killed instantly. Crowley had no time for remorse though. "Fire!" He yelled and those that remained standing blew more and more Tuaregs from their mounts. 

The nomad warriors that remained crashed into the ruins and through the Legionaries. Crowley began using the barrel of his rifle to club warriors from their steeds, fighting like a man possessed. All the while Hastur belly crawled across the sand whimpering as he retreated, many Legionaries falling dead around him. 

Crowley through down the rifle. Reaching for his pistols. One in each hand he blew rider after rider from their horses. Hastur's crawling only grew faster as he spotted and open doorway to an abandoned temple. 

Getting up the blonde beta ran for the door as the last of the Legionaries were shot off of their feet. Crowley's guns were empty and he hissed. 

"Son of a bitch." Crowley ran through the front gate like the hounds of hell were on his heels. Four warriors on massive arabian horses hauling ass behind him. Crowley deftly hurdled a stone column fallen into the sand. Running as fast as he could. 

Crowley spotted Hastur at the doorway trying to close the heavy sandstone door. "Hastur! Hey! Wait up!" He cried, though Hastur had no intention to hold the door. 

"Come on… what are you doing? Wait up!" He growled running faster. The four horsemen leaped over the column charging after Crowley their hoofs pounding the sand. 

"Don't you close that door." He hissed. "DON'T YOU CLOSE THAT DOOR!" He screamed low, the rage of an alpha low timbre in his voice. 

Just as Crowley reached the door Hastur had slammed it shut. Crowley rammed his way into the door. But it didn't so much as budge. "I'm gonna get you for this!" He yelled.

Turning Crowley bolted off around the rocks and ruins. Weaving through columns as he ran for his life. The Tuareg warriors getting closer their horses louder and louder. 

Crowley finally spun around to face the attackers. The four massive horses crashed to a stop in front of him. The warriors raised their rifles to finish him off, but Crowley just stood there, beaten and exhausted. He slowly lifted his right hand as he panted sweat dripping down his tan face. As a final act of resistance he flipped them the bird with a snarl. 

At that moment was when the four horses reared up on their hind legs, two of their riders thrown to the ground. The massive Arabians bellowing and screeching as they hauled ass away as if the devil himself had scared them. The thrown riders then ran off after them leaving Crowley alone and stunned. 

He gazed at the hand he had raised with a crazed look before he felt the evil himself. Turning around the shattered, decrepit statue of Anubis Stared him down. He shivered as the sand below him began to shift. Crowley began to back away, but kept his eyes on the transforming sand, wriggling and writhing as huge snakes seemed to appear beneath it, forming lines and shapes drawing a huge picture. 

Crowley quickly turned back and ran through the ruins. The sand settling beneath him. If he could only see above, he would have witnessed the screaming hideous face of Mehen out of the sand. 

A group of strange riders watched Crowley from a ridge. As the alpha ran away they gazed at each other. They were very different from the Tuareg warriors. To this day they belonged to the group of soldiers, stemming from the guards of Gavril, who would watch over Mehen's temple until the end of time. 

The leader of this group was a fearless alpha woman. Fierce in her black robes with dual scimitars across her waist. Her face was beautiful, but also fearsome, tattooed with the signs of her ancestors. Her dark eyes watched as Crowley staggered across the open desert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, leave a kudos and a comment if you want chapter 3 out sooner than later.


	3. 📚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we meet our clumsy librarian.

In 1925 Cairo was already a city so old that the stars had changed their position in the sky since it was born. The strange, mysterious, wonderful city was full of every form of life. 

Deep in the bowels of the Cairo Museum of Antiquities, lay a room with stacks upon stacks of towering bookshelves, each filled with timeless literature on those antiques. Atop a tall ladder between two shelves a young Ezra Fell stood. From afar the omega appeared rather uninteresting, a normal British boy, round glasses perched on his button nose, curly hair a mess around his face and a long boring dress covered his body, any alpha's prudish nightmare. But everyone would fall in love with Ezra one way or another. 

Ezra pulled a book from a stack under his arm, dusting it off he placed it on the shelf with the others, all whose titles start with 'O'. He grabbed another book from his arm and read the title. 

"Tuthmosis? Now how did you get all the way up here?" Very carefully as not to lose his balance, Ezra glanced over his shoulder to the bookshelf behind him. Coincidentally they all started with 'T'. He looked down, there was quite a ways to the floor. 

Ezra steeled himself, setting the other books down on the top shelf of the stack he turned and gingerly reached across the aisle, Tuthmosis in hand. He stretched as it was just a tad too far. "Oh come on, old boy." He puttered. He almost reached it with his fingertips, closer…. Closer…. He had almost got it. Evidently that was when the ladder detached from the shelf. 

Ezra yelped as he flung the Tuthmosis book and grabbed the top of the ladder as it stood straight up. He felt queasy as he held his breath. The ladder swayed precariously, as he quickly lost his balance. The ladder swung around and he was left to stilt walk down the aisle. 

He squealed in fright as the ladder crossed the aisle. Doing an about face and then back the way the omega came. Ezra clung to the top grappling for balance. The ladder teetered into the main aisle and started to pick up speed. Ezra screamed as it did a 180 Spinning into another aisle and finally the ladder crashed to a stop on another bookshelf. The omega held his breath and then sighed heavily. 

That's when the bookshelf fell and crashed into another. He looked up in time to see the domino effect kick in. Ezra slid down the ladder and plopped to the floor on his plump ass. Bookshelf after bookshelf crashed into the next, thousands of volumes fell from the shelves. Scattered across the floor

After a small eternity the last shelf crashed into a wall. Ezra opened his eyes he wasn't aware he had closed. He stared out at the huge mess

"Oops." He squeaked out.

It was at this time that the curator stumbled in. The young director that only went by Curator, not their proper name Dr. Beelzebub, looked around before the beta narrowed their eyes at Ezra. 

"Well…. Look at this mess! Sons of the Messiah, give me frogs! Flies! Locusts! Anything but this! Compared to you…. The other plagues were but a joy!" 

Ezra got up and started collecting books trying not to cry. "I-I'm sorry it was an accident."

"No, no. When Ramesses destroyed Syria, that was an accident. Ugh… You are a catastrophe Ezra! Why do I put up with you?"

Ezra turned to them as he tried to contain himself. "You put up with me because I can read and write Egyptian. I can decipher hieroglyphs, and hieratic. I am the only person within a thousand miles who knows how to properly code and catalogue this library." He harrumphed. 

"Who needs smart omegas? I put up with you because your mother and father were our finest patrons… Allah rest their souls. Now straighten this mess!" 

Beelzebub stormed out while Ezra stood their fuming. He heard a noise and quickly turned around. A moment passed. "Hello?" The young omega called out.

The room was eerily quiet, until he heard the noise again. Like the slow shuffle of feet across the floor, coming from a nearby gallery. 

"Abdul? Beelzebub? Mohammed?"

Ezra walked through the stacks and entered the museum gallery, filled with the plundered treasures of the Middle Kingdom. The room was dark and quiet. The only light came from flickering torches at either end of the gallery. 

Ezra trembled as he heard the noise again, from the far side of the room, feet were slowly shuffling, as they plodded across the floor. Ezra grabbed a torch. A large statue of Anubis, and another of Hours stared down at the omega who's fright was starting to take hold. 

Ezra walked down the aisle, past dusty cases of ancient artifact, a closed sarcophagus, more cases of artifacts, yet another sarcophagus… yet this one was open. Ezra swallowed hard and nervously looked around, to see just what could have opened it. He slowly leaned forward with the torch and peered inside. 

At that moment a hideous rotted mummy sat up and screeched at her! 

Ezra screamed and dropped the torch backing away scared out of his mind. Then from the sarcophagus he heard a man's laugh. His eyes narrowed as a foppish cad crawled out from behind the mummy half drunk as he laughed his ass off. 

"You…! YOU…!" Ezra growled slapping Newt in the chest. 

"What? Drunkard? Fool? Rat-Bastard? Please call me something original."

Newt Pulsifier crawled from the sarcophagus, as Ezra pulled a cigarette from the mummy's mouth. 

"Have you no respect for the dead?"

"Right now I only wish to join them." The alpha grinned drunkenly at Ezra. 

"Well I wish you'd do it sooner rather than later before you ruin my career, the way you've ruined yours."

"Oh my dear, sweet, baby cousin. I'll have you know that at this very moment. My career is on a high note." Newt let out a belch and fell down on the edge of a tomb taking a seat. 

"High note? Ha! For five years you've been scrounging around Egypt and what? What do you have to show for it? Nothing…"

Newt grinned as he excitedly rummaged around in his jacket. "Oh! Yes I do have something! Right here!"

"Oh no… not another worthless trinket." Ezra huffed. "Newt if I bring one more piece of junk to the Curator and try to sell it for you -..." 

Newt pulled out a small ancient box, the collapsed key to Mehen's coffin and Sarcophagus. Curious, Ezra grabbed the box from the alpha's hand. "W-Where did you get this."

Newt smirked, he knew the omegas secrets so well. "Oh, just a dig down in Thebes." He gave Ezra a mischievous smile, the scent of pleased alpha surrounding them. 

Ezra rolled the box around in his hands mumbling to himself as he translated the hieratics and hieroglyphs covering it. Newt licked his lips in anticipation.

"My she life I've never found anything… Tell me Zi, have I found something?"

Ezra played around with the various little slats on the puzzle, he twisted and shifted them like a puzzle, when suddenly…

The box unfolded itself almost mechanically turning itself into the key. Sat inside the open key was a small folded piece of golden papyrus, the ancient map to Hamunaptra. 

"Newt?"

"Yes?"

"I think you've found something." 

The next day the pair sat in the curator's office as Dr. Beelzebub looked through a Jewelers eyepiece at the box. Ezra hovered behind them excitement buzzing from him.

"Oh do you see the cartouche, there. It's the official royal seal of Gavril the first. I'm sure of it!" 

"Perhaps." The curator grunted.

Newt leaned in from across the desk "Two questions… Who the hell is Gavril the first? And… was he rich?" 

Ezra rolled his eyes. "He was the last pharaoh of the old kingdom. Said to be the wealthiest pharaoh of them all."

"Alright, good, that's good. I like this fellow, like him very much."

The Curator picked up the map and examined it. 

"I've already dated it! This map is almost 6000 years old." Ezra said excitedly. "And the hieratics over here…" Ezra took a deep breath. "It's Hamunaptra."

Beelzebub froze, very nervous all of a sudden, before they regained their face, recovering from the shock. "My dear omega. Don't be ridiculous, we are scholars. Not treasure hunters. Hamunaptra is a myth." The spoke with verve. 

"Are we talking about the Hamunaptra?

"Yes, the city of the dead, where the early pharaohs were said to keep the wealth of Egypt." Ezra said boredly. 

"Right, right." Newt nodded. "In a big underground treasure chamber. Everyone knows the story. The entire Necropolis was rigged to sink into the sand on the Pharaoh's command. A flick of a switch!" Newt paused. "And the whole place could disappear beneath the dunes."

The curator slowly held the map closer to a burning candle as they spoke. "Ughh. As the Americans would say: it's all fairy tales and Hokum." The map decided to accidentally catch fire, to which Beelzebub responded by throwing it to the floor. 

Newt dropped to his knees and quickly put it out. As he lifted it, it became apparent that a third of the map was gone "You burned it! You burned off the part with the lost city!"

"It's for the best." The curator sneered. "Many me have wasted their lives in foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra. No one has ever found it. Most never return." 

Newt replied in a truly devastated tone. "But you killed my map…"

"I'm sure it was a fake, anyway. I'm surprised at you, Mr. Fell, to be so fooled." The curator reached for the box turned key. Ezra snatched it off of the desk as he gave Beelzebub a very angry, suspicious glare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos!


	4. 😘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovebirds finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it leave kudos and a comment please!

Deep in the guarded walls of Cairo prison, one of the worst hell holes on Earth. Where every low-life scumbag could have been found. Ezra and Newton found themselves being escorted by the warden, a first rate scumbag himself. As Ezra and Newt reached the courtyard to the gallows Ezra leaned over to whisper to Newt. 

"You told me you found it on a dig in Thebes."

"Well… I was mistaken-"

"Lied to me!" Ezra hissed. 

"I lie to everyone, what makes you so special?"

"I'm your favorite cousin." 

"That just makes you more gullible."

"You stole it from a drunk at the local Casbah?!"

The warden unaware of their conversation ushered Ezra and Newt down to the holding pen. "What is he in prison for?" Ezra asked.

"I did not know. So when I heard you were coming, I asked him myself."

"And what did he say?" Ezra asked leaning closer to the tall beta leading them. 

"He said… Well he said he was just looking for a good time." The warden said with a shake of his head.

In front of the trip the interior cell door burst open. Crowley stumbled through dragged by four burly guards. They shoved him against the cell bars as he growled. It was evident the alpha had been there for a while. His tanned face half hidden by long hair, a scraggly beard and plenty of fresh and healing bruises. As Ezra looked on the omega was disgusted by the alphas appearance. 

"But he's just a filthy criminal." 

Newt cringed as he gave his cousin a look "Was to go Zi."

Crowley gave Ezra an appreciative once over before looking at Newt. "Who's the Broad?"

"Broad?!" Ezra gasped 

"He's my cousin actually." Newt spoke eyeing the other alpha curiously.

"Yeah well… I'm sure he's not a total loss."

Ezra was stunned, and furious. The dark skinned warden gave them a once over and left the pen. "I'll be back in a moment."

"Oh I tremble with anticipation…" Crowley said sarcastically. A guard clubbed Crowley across the back of the head. Causing his face to bounce off the bars. The alpha showed no pain but looked back and gave the guard a nasty look. Ezra took a hesitant step closer reaching out a hand. 

"We have uh… found… your puzzle box and have come to ask you about it…"

"No…"

"No?" Ezra raised an eyebrow.

"No… You came to ask about Hamunaptra." 

Ezra and Newt looked around quickly as they hoped the guards didn't hear. The two stepped closer and Ezra played coy. 

"How do you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra?"

"Because that's where I found it. I was there." 

Ezra was dumbstruck, mouth dropping open slightly. Newt still looked suspicious. "And how do we know that's not a load of pig swallow?"

Crowley looked Newt over before a glint of recognition crossed his face. "Hey…. Don't I know you?"

"Um well you see-..." Before Newt could finish Crowley's fist came flying through the bars, as it hit Newt square in the jaw. Newt hit the floor hard out cold. 

A guard clubbed Crowley again bouncing his head off of the bars. Crowley again played cool no pain evidence on his face. Crowley gave the guard a vicious look which made a shiver run down Ezra's spine. The omega looked down at his cousin and then back at the disheveled alpha. 

"You were actually in Hamunaptra?"

"I just decked your cousin…"

"Yes well." Ezra shrugged. "I know my cousin."

Crowley almost smiled, there was a spark to this omega that was endearing, not to mention the figure he was hiding beneath his prudish dress, or the sweet smell that cut through the stench of the prison yard. "Yeah I was there…"

"You swear?"

"Every damn day."

Ezra huffed his lower lip pouting out, resisting the urge to stomp his foot. "No I mean--"

"--I know what you mean. I was there, alright. Gavril's place. The City of the Dead."

Ezra's face lit up. "What did you find? What did you see?"

"I found sand. I saw death." The warden entered again as Ezra quickly leaned closer to Crowley.

"Could you tell me how to get there? The exact location?"

"Want to know?" Ezra leaned in even closer drawn to the alpha even in that state. 

"Yes…"

"Really wanna know?" Ezra leaned his face right up to the bars, both nervous and excited.

It was at that moment that Crowley leaned in and kissed him full and dirty on the lips. "Then get me the hell outta here." He growled softly pupils blown and desperate. 

Ezra was stunned. A guard clubbed Crowley again, his face bounced off of the bars, before the alpha could even react, the guards grabbed him and yanked him away, dragging him from the room. 

"Where are they taking him?"

"To be hanged." Ezra was shocked turning to the warden as he showed off his green teeth. The omega was disgusted to say the least. 

"Apparently he had a very good time." 

\--------------------

Gathered in the courtyard of the gallows, hundreds of filthy prisoners stared as the executioner draped the noose over Crowley's head and cinched tight around his neck. 

Ezra followed the warden onto the balcony above the gallows, the prisoners went dead quiet as they stared at him; like hungry jackals staring at fresh meat. 

"No omegas allowed."

"I am an English omega!"

This seemed to confuse the warden as he shrugged and sat down. Crowley looked up as Ezra plopped down beside the warden. 

"I will give you one hundred pounds to spare his life." 

"I would pay one hundred pounds just to see him hanged."

"Two hundred.."

"Proceed!"

"Three hundred pounds!"

Crowley could hear every word, he looked on hopeful, other than Ezra's pleading you could hear a pin drop in the plaza. 

The hangman snarled as he looked at Crowley "Any last requests, pig?" He spat. 

"Yeah, how about you loosen the fucking knot and let me go." 

The hangman looked to the warden. "Of course we do not let him go idiot!" He shouted. 

The hangman grabbed the lever to the trapdoor

"Five hundred pounds!" The warden set a greasy lecherous hand on Ezra's leg sliding it up his skirt. 

"And what else? I am a very lonely man."

Ezra looked revolted slapping the man's hand away. The warden was angered, he turned and gestured to the hangman who pulled the lever, the trapdoor dropped away.

Ezra stood up his heart dropping "No!" 

Crowley dropped through the hole, the rope payed out before jerking taught. The alphas body snapped at the end of the rope miraculously still alive--

"His neck did not break! Good! Now we watch him strangle to death." 

The prisoners around seemed to go mad with anger, screaming and shouting as the guards looked around nervously. Crowley struggled at the end of the rope gagging. 

Ezra was terrified as he quickly turned to the warden to whisper in his ear. "He knows the location to Hamunaptra." The warden spun around to face the omega. 

"You lie!"

"I would never!" Ezra gasped upfronted. Crowley was gasping and grunting at the end of the rope turning several shades of sickly red. 

The warden stared at Ezra. "Are you saying… this filthy godless son of a bitch knows where to find the City of the Dead? Truly?"

"Yes and if you cut him down I'll give you… ten percent!" 

"Fifty percent."

"Twenty."

"Forty."

Ezra bit his lip as he hesitated. Crowley's eyes bulged as he looked at him, unable to believe the omega. "Give… give him… give him…. Ngk aaaahh."

"Twenty five percent and not one single farthing more." 

The warden flashed a great big smile, then yelled in their native tongue. A scimitar slashed through the air cutting Crowley down. The alpha crashed to the floor, half dead as he rolled over gagging. 

All of the prisoners around them cheered. Crowley gazed at Ezra something deep in his eyes as he stood. The omega smiled broadly and waved down at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The warden is Ligur btw... A bit ooc but it's hard to tell.


	5. 🎣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are they plotting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short filler chapter give us some dramatic irony... Lemme know what you think?

Beelzebubs office was dark, the only light coming from a flickering candle lighting up their grim face. "The omega must die."

Standing in the shadows were three of the pharaoh's guards. The full quad going by Mumia. Their facial tattoos ominous in the dim light. One of the crew had an old rusty hook for a hand. He shrugged at the curators cold tone.

"He is like the others. He will die in the desert."

"No!" The curator slammed their hand on the desk. "He has seen too much… he knows too much." Beelzebub leaned across the desk fear in their eyes. "Not only does he have the map… But he has the key." This statement seemed to scare the Mumia crew. 

"The key! He has the lost key?!"

"Yes. No one has ever had so much… been so close. We have to stop him or it will be the end of us all." 

The man with the hook growled "Then we will kill him. We will kill him and those with him."

"And burn the map and retrieve the key."

The Mumia nodded solemnly "It will be done. But what of the American expedition? They leave tomorrow as well." 

"Forget the bumbling Americans." The curators sneered "They will be like all the others without the map to guide them, how can they possibly find Hamunaptra?" They tried to console themselves.


	6. ⛵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off we go!

That morning the ports at Giza were bustling, crates moving and people mobbing. Hastur was standing at the bow of a passenger barge surrounded by three buddies, whom he held no real sentiment for. A Mr. Sandalphon, Ms. Uriel, and Mx. Michael.

"It is three days down the Nile, then two days by camel, Sahib's." Hastur addressed.

Michael gave him a bored look "For all the money we're paying you, something better be under all that damn sand." Sandalphon slapped Michael on the back.

" 'Hamunaptra' Michael. That's all ya gotta keep saying to yourself. 'Hamunaptra' "

The Giza Port opened up to teams of explorers swarming the deck. Across the Nile the pyramids spiked the sky. Ezra and Newt walked along the deck besieged by panhandlers selling everything from toy tombs to King Tut action figures. 

"Do you really think he'll show up?" Ezra spoke nervously twisting his fingers. 

Newt scoffed "Undoubtedly, I know the breed. He may be a cowboy, but his word is his word. 

"Personally, I think he's filthy rude and a complete scoundrel. I don't like him one bit." 

"Anyone I know?"

The pair turned as Crowley walked up. Clean shaven, showered, slick and polished with a new haircut and clothes. He looked more dashing, and handsome as ever. Ezra was suitably impressed and couldn't help the way he started to lean into the strong alphas space. 

"Oh… I'm, ``Hello."

Newt grabbed Crowley's arm and shook his hand. "Smashing day for the start of an adventure, eh, Crowley?"

Crowley quickly checked his pockets narrowing his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Smashing." He found his wallet and visibly relaxed. 

Directly above the trio on the bow of the barge, Uriel wiped her bifocals and turned to Hastur. "You sure Hamunaptra is out there?"

"Along with the scorched bones of my entire Garrison, sahib." It was at that moment that Hastur spotted Crowley. He shook his head as if he saw a mirage then started to back away from the group. "A thousand pardons, my good men, but there is much work to be done." Hastur quickly scurried off, vanished into the hold. 

Ezra cleared his throat, "Mister Crowley. Can you look me in the eye, and guarantee me this is not some sort of flimflam? Because if it is, I'm warning you--"

Crowley stepped into Ezra's space looking straight into the gorgeous omega's eyes. Ezra wasn't scared only pulled in by his aura. 

"All I can tell you doll, is that my Colonel found that map in an ancient fortress, and the whole damn Garrison believed in it so much. That without orders we marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find that city. Like I told ya' all I saw was sand. Everybody else was wiped out by Tuaregs…. I'll take your bags." 

Crowley took Ezra's bags and head into the gangplank, up the same barge that Hastur and crew were on. Ezra watched the alpha go rather wistfully. Newt saw and deciphered every glance, as he knew his cousin quite well.

"Yes, yes you're right. Filthy. Rude. A complete scoundrel. Nothing to like there at all."

Ezra Gave him a measured look about to speak as Newt grinned. Suddenly that's when the warden brushed past. He tipped his raggedy hat and took a generous handful of Ezra's plump backside, giving it a healthy squeeze. Ezra shrieked as the dark skinned man laughed. 

"A bright morning to you all."

Ezra scowled "What are you doing here?"

"I have come to protect my investment thank you very much." And up the plank Ligur went. Newt and Ezra shared a look. 

The barge began to pull away down the Nile. The sun started to dissolve into the night. The moon shone down on the desert, three Mummia glided down a narrow ridge out onto the river. The guard with the hook sat in the middle of the skiff. While the other two rowed toward the passenger barge coming toward them.

On the bow of the ship, there was a bar. Newt and the men working for Hastur were rife in a poker game. Crowley walked into the room surveying the sight as he carried a gunny sack. 

Newt gazed up and smirked at the other alpha. "Sit down Crowley, sit down! We could use another good player." 

Crowley sneered a bit "I only gamble with my life, never my money."

Michael scoffed as they looked up. "Never? Well what if I were to wager five hundred, that said we get to Hamunaptra before you?" Crowley returned Michaels cocky look

"Your on."

Uriel slipped on her dirty bifocals as she looked up "What makes you so confident, sir?"

Crowley smirked "And what makes you?"

Sandalphon spit a wad of chew into a spittoon, "Well we got us a man who's actually been there." 

Crowley's face dropped, he cast a perplexed look to Newt. 

Newt cleared his throat. "Well I'll say, what a coincidence--"

Crowley 'accidentally' hit Newt in the ribs with his gunny sack shutting him up. As Newt quickly recovered " --whose deal is it? Is it my deal? I thought I just dealt?" 

Ezra sat alone at a table overlooking the passing river. He startled as the gunny sack dropped on the table next to him.

Crowley gave the omega a sheepish look. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare ya'"

Ezra gave him a measured look. "The only thing that scares me, Mister Crowley, are your manners."

"Still angry that I kiss ya, huh?" 

"Well if you call that a kiss…"

Crowley gave Ezra a look measuring the mood. He reached into his gunny sack and started to pull out various revolvers, pistols, hunting knives, and a massive elephant gun. Plus a half dozen carefully wrapped sticks of dynamite. 

"Did I miss something? Are we going into battle?" Ezra asked a bit dumbfounded. 

"The last time I was at that place everybody I was with died." The smile slipped from Ezra's face as Crowley started cleaning and dismantling the guns. 

"There's something out there, you know, something under the sand." 

Ezra raised an eyebrow. "Well… yes I'm hoping to find a certain artifact. A book, actually. My brother thinks there's a treasure. What do you think is out there."

Crowley looked deep into Ezra's eyes. "Evil, the Tuaregs and the Bedoiun believe that Hamunaptra is cursed, they call it. 'The doorway to hell' "

"Ahmar is Osirion. 'Passageway to the underworld.' actually." Ezra spoke giving Crowley a know it all smirk.

"Crowley… I don't believe in fairy tales and hokum. Mr. Crowley, but I do believe that one of the most famous books in history is buried out there. As a child the book of the living, is what interested me in Egypt. It's why I came here, sort of a life's pursuit."

"And the fact that they say it's made of pure gold makes no difference to you, right?" Ezra gave a look surprised by his knowledge. 

"You know your history."

"I know my treasure…" 

Ezra got up to go then hesitated, he turned nervously to Crowley. As a matter of fact as he could he summoned up "By the way… why did you kiss me?" 

Crowley paused to shrug as he cleaned his guns. "I was about to be hanged, seemed like a good idea at the time." 

Ezra's eyes widened, furious he turned and stormed off. Crowley looked up as he watched him leave, a bit perplexed. 

"What? What'd I say?" Crowley looked around as he heard someone snicker under the table. He reached down with a growl and grabbed them. He lifted the body up to find… Hastur. 

"My very good friend! What a surprise?" The beta weaseled out. 

"Why if it ain't my little buddy Hastur. I atta kill you." Crowley stuck a knife under Hastur's throat as he growled. Hastur swallowed trying to squirm from his grip. 

"You were never any good with the omegas Crowley?"

"So… you're the one leading the Americans. I shoulda figured… so what's the scam? You get 'em out in the middle of the desert and leave em to rot?"

"Unfortunately no. These Americans are smart. They pay me only half now, half when I get them back to Cairo, so I must go all the way."

Crowley put the knife away, Hastur relaxed and rubbed at his throat. "You never believed in Hamunaptra Crowley… Why are you going back? The devil himself lives out there."

The two looked away as they heard Ezra Yelp. A single camel in the horde paddock took another bite at him. The omega yelped again and backed away. Crowley grinned as Ezra fled down the deck."

"The omega saved my life. Figured it was the least I could do, keep 'im out of trouble."

"You always did have more balls than brains." Crowley narrowed his eyes at the insult, he looked back at Hastur. 

"Let's make us even, shall we?"

"E-Even?"

Crowley grabbed Hastur and chucked him over the side of the barge. Hastur splashed into the river as Crowley took his gunny sack and started walking off down the deck. 

"Crowley! I am going to kill you for this!" 

Crowley huffed out a laugh "Sounds familiar."

Crowley narrowed his eyes as he spotted three sets of wet footprints. They came from over the railing from the river, and headed down the deck. Crowley looked around and he was immediately on the alert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley, come on he was right there...   
What's gonna happen?
> 
> Comment if you liked it please!


	7. 🔥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems lost... Or does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sandalphon, Uriel, Michael, Crowley, are American  
Newt, Ezra are English  
Hastur is French  
Anathema, Ligur, Beelzebub, are all Egyptian descent
> 
> Doesn't make sense sue me... It's my story

Later that night Ezra found himself in his cabin. He stood in front of his mirror wearing a white silk nightgown. He gave his head a good shake letting the curls pinned up around his head fall over his milky shoulders. He sighed as he turned around. His eyes widened and he was about to scream if it weren't for the hooked Mumia slamming his hand over Ezra's mouth. The Mumia lifted his hook ready to strike as the omega trembled. 

"Where is the map?"

Ezra's terrified eyes glanced down, the hooked man followed the omegas gaze to the map laying next to a flickering candle, on a nearby table. 

"The key? Where is the key?" Ezra looked confused and shook his head. The hooked man grinned down at the helpless omega. 

"Then I will find it myself." He cocked his hook, aimed to kill him. Before he had a chance the door was kicked open. Crowley busted his way in gun in each hand. The hooked man spun Ezra around holding him in front as a shield. Crowley glanced at Ezra. 

"Friend of yours?" The alpha asked cocking his head. 

Ezra's eyes widened, the candle on the table flickered before everything seemed to happen at once. Crowley spun around as a window burst open. A Mumia leaned in and fired a gun. Wood chips seemed to blast in all directions from the wall next to Crowley's head. Crowley growled and returned fire. The Mumia was killed and fell back. 

There was blind fire all around them, a lantern splashed kerosene across the wall. The room burst into flames. Ezra panicked as he grabbed the candle, he jammed it backward into the hooked man's eyes. The Mumia screeched in pain and let him go.

Crowley growled as he grabbed Ezra possessively yanking the stout omega from the room. Crowley pulled Ezra down the hall as he tried to jerk free. 

"The map! We need the map!"

Crowley shoved Ezra against the wall, hands grappling desperately at the omega's hips. He pressed their foreheads together sharing each other's air. Their eyes were blown wide as time seemed to slow down around them. Ezra ached already for the strong alpha. 

"Relax! I'm the map!" Crowley spoke tapping his temple. "It's all up here." Ezra hiccuped an inhale as he tore his eyes away. 

"Well that's comforting!" Crowley gave him a look and pulled Ezra forward. 

"C'mon, there's still one more of those guys around here somewhere." 

The hooked Mumia covered his face as melted wax covered half. He struggled to the door before he noticed the key on the floor. He bent over to pick it up when the door slammed open again. Newt gazed around just seeing flames, not the Mumia he slammed the door into and knocked down. 

"Zi!" Newt yelled, he was about to leave before he noticed the key on the floor. He stopped down to pick it up, but a hand snatched it away from him. 

"Hey that's mine---"

The hooked Mumia stood his back aflame as he lifted his pistol. Newt backtracked from the room as the other man opened fire. 

Crowley and Ezra raced out onto the deck to the horse paddock. People screamed and panicked all around them. "BLAM!" A large chunk of the wall right next to Ezra's head was blown off. Crowley pivoted and fired back, toward the last Mumia across the paddock. Crowley and the man exchanged gunfire.

Another lantern burst into flames as Crowley shot the lock off of the paddock. The horses started to rampage, as Crowley fired over their heads. The horses charged forward and crashed through the door. 

The Mumia man screamed as the horses stampede over him, the flames swept across the walls and raced across the roof. Half of the barge was now alit. Crowley threw his gunny sack over his shoulder.

"Can you swim?" He panted. 

"Well of course I can swim… if the occasion calls for it." Ezra puffed shaking like a leaf as he stuck close to Crowley's side. 

"Trust me…" Crowley lifted Ezra up as he protested, easily throwing the omega over the side of the boat. "The occasion calls for it."

Ezra splashed into the water as Crowley dived in after him. 

Newt ran into the bow of the ship seeing the three Americans with guns in their hands fanning their pistols and shooting at everything in sight. Newt shook his head. "Americans…" he muttered. 

The hooked Mumia stumbled up behind him, whole body now a flaming torch. Newt turned around and gasped as the hooked man lifted a flaming arm and pinned him to the wall by his throat. Newts eyes widened as he saw the hook rising through the flames about to strike. Thankfully the mismatched trio turned and opened fire, blowing the hooked man over the railing. Newt turned and gave the Americans a smile. 

"I say! Good show!" He pointed a thumb at himself. "And did I panic?" Newt lifted his other hand to show the key he managed to get back. "I think not!"

At that moment the horses stampeded onto the bow, Newt dove over one side and the three over the other, into the Nile shining in the moonlight. 

Crowley, Ezra, Newt, and Ligur waded onto the riverbank. Ezra's nightgown clung tight to his body, each and every celestial curve outlined in the moonlight, the pale pink of his nipples dark through the white silk. He was certainly a sight for the poor alphas, even the horses would have noticed. If only Hastur hadn't led them to the far shore where he ran to the Americans sides. 

"Hey Crowley! Looks to me like I got all the horses!" 

"Hey Hastur! Looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river." 

Hastur gazed up to the stars and angrily kicked the sand as he cursed. The flaming barge drifted off beside them slowly sinking to the bottom of the Nile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos or comment!


	8. 🐫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamunaptra here we come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowleys soft

Crowley had to bite back a growl as he bartered in near perfect Arabic with a camel trader at the near trading Post. Newt handed over a wad of cash and the trader handed them the reins of four ugly camels with a greasy smile. 

"I can't believe the price of these flea bags." Newt growled. 

"We coulda had 'em for free, all we had to do was give 'em your cousin."

"Yes awfully tempting wasn't it?"

"Awfully." Crowley smirked. 

That moment was when Ezra stepped from a trading tent. He had changed into a gorgeously embroidered, very tightly fitted Bedoiun dress, the women around him fawning over it. They thought he was simply adorable, all his soft skin and luscious curves. An alphas dream truly. Ezra smiled broadly as he turned to wave at Crowley and Newt. 

"Then again…." Crowley muttered ignoring the tightening in his pants. 

Later that day, Crowley, Newt, Ligur and Ezra found themselves on camels in the middle of a frying pan; the seemingly endless sunbaked Sahara. 

Newt grumbled and growled as he rode. "Never did like camels… Filthy buggers. They smell, they bite, they spit. Disgusting." 

Ligur was truly in his own world savagely attacking a chicken wing with his vile greened teeth. Flies were buzzing around his head, a lizards dream truly. The warden sucked at his teeth and spit out some grizzle as Crowley watched in horrified rapture. 

"Yeah disgusting."

While all of this was going on Ezra was truly having the time of his life atop The camel, the camel revelling in the sweet attention. "Well… I think they're cute." 

The majesty of the desert was something the heroes could only appreciate, but loathe as they trekked until the sun set. 

That night the moon shone down on the four lone camel riders. Their trekk across the vast wasteland marked only by footprints and time. 

Newt was sound asleep, his head bobbed to the rhythm of his camel, Ligur ahead of him snoring loudly. Ezra; also asleep had started to slip from his saddle. Crowley was easily able to slide him back into the dear without waking him. For a long moment the alpha watched as Ezra slept before his eyes tracked up a ridge… watching them silently four Mumia riders pacing them. 

The dawning sun had yet to crest the distant horizon as Newt and Ligur rid alongside a massive sand dune. 

"And you snore!" Newt bickered.

"I do not snore!"

"All night you snored!" Newt bit back. 

"I have never snored in my life!" The warden retorted. 

Up in front of the two childish alphas Crowley gazed at Ezra. "We're almost there."

"Are you sure?"

Crowley looked at the ground as his face took on an unreadable expression. "Pretty sure."

Ezra followed his gaze, he gasped as dozens and dozens of skeletons stuck out from the ground, sun bleached and eaten away. Some skeletons truly looked like they had tried to crawl up from the desert floor. Like something wicked had trapped them in the sand. 

Newt curled his lip in disgust "What the hell is this?"

The warden shivered in fear as he gazed at the unforgiving sun. "Other seekers of Hamunaptra." 

That moment was when the American Expedition rode out from the far end of a dune. Accompanied by around two dozen native diggers and a dark haired Egyptologist, English by the look of him, he looked rather out of place with his dark clothes and pale face. Hastur of course led the riders on his camel, the rest on horses. 

"Good morning, my friend!" 

Crowley just nodded as the two parties came to a stop about a hundred feet apart. Crowley turned to stare out at the endless horizon, Hastur does the same while the rest of the party looked puzzled. 

Michael gazed out with a puzzled look on their face. "Well… what the hell are we doing?"

Hastur gave them a measured look. "Patience my good Sahib, patience." 

Sandalphon smirked as he looked at Crowley "First one to the city, Crowley! Five hundred! Cash bucks!"

Crowley and Hastur stared out at the flat nothingness as Ezra and Newt shared a look. The sun began to rise in the distance breaking the flat horizon. 

"Get ready…" Crowley murmured.

Ezra could feel the suspense and majesty of the moment, couldn't help the little wiggle in his saddle. "For what?"

Crowley's gaze didn't falter "We're about to be shown the way." 

Far to the right a huge shape began to rise with the sun. A massive volcano. Hastur and Crowley watched expressionless. Michael, Uriel, and Sandalphon shared a look before breaking the silence. They shouted and took off toward the volcano rising in the distance. 

Michael glanced back as they laughed "See ya there, Crowley!"

Ezra and Newt gave Crowley an anxious yet sarcastic look. 

Newt broke the silence, "Ah begging your pardon, but shouldn't we be going?" 

Ezra fiddled in his seat. "After all, you rode us night and day to win that bet."

Crowley said nothing and just stared hard. Hastur watched and shook his head spitting into the sand. "Fools!"

Across the horizon the volcano began to shift, passing across the horizon it became clear it was simply a mirage. The Americans crashed to a halt as they raced the other way chasing the volcano. Ezra and Newt smiled amazed as the volcano shifted yet again, floating across the watery horizon. The three Americans crashed to a stop as they continued to chase after the mirage. The three cursing and confused. 

Crowley and Hastur continued to just stare as the volcano shifted again, halting the trio. Uriel was thrown from her horse as Sandalphon ripped his hat off and chucked it to the ground angrily. Michael cursed as they gave up the chase. 

The volcano finally came to a stop at the far left of the horizon, the Americans ending on the far right. A moment passed and Crowley grinned, Hastur following as they shared a look. The two swatting their camels and raced away. 

The remaining parties followed after as fast as they could. Crowley and Hastur neck and neck as Ezra came galloping up, his hair flying in the wind. 

Hastur took his camel whip our and started to ship Crowley trying to knock him from the camel. On the third try Crowley grabbed the whip using the hold to jerk Hastur from his camel. Hastur slammed to the ground and tumbled away.

Ezra had never felt so alive than when he and Crowley raced across the desert. He was laughing like a child again as Crowley grinned at the omega. He was awfully fond of him already.

Hastur stumbled to his feet as he quickly danced out of Newt and the others stampeding past.

Ezra was quick to beat Crowley to the stone ramp racing hard. 

Crowley looked concerned as he called out. "Ezra! Slow down!"

Ezra ignored the alpha continuing to race up the ramp and toward the city gate. 

Crowley's face twisted in worry. "SLOW DOWN! EZRA SLOW DOWN THERE'S A REALLY BIG--"

\--Ezra found himself flying head over heels through the air and crash landing in a sand dune. He sat up stunned and sandy, his curls in his wide eyes. 

Crowley stopped at the edge of the ramp next to the omegas camel. "Never mind…"

The Americans rode up and looked in wonder at the ruins inside of the volcano. Crowley gave them a bit shit eating grin. 

"You all owe me five hundred dollars."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment!


	9. 🕸️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra knows a neat trick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warlock is a big boy and Ligur is gross

Under the guidance of the Dr. Dowling, the egyptologist, the Diggers were busy  
hauling rock and dirt out of the Temple doorway. The three Americans played poker while Hastur smoked a hookah and swatted  
flies. Dozens of stray camels roamed the decrepit city; dusty backpacks and old saddlebags still slung over their humps.

Michael looked a little warily at the stray animals "Where'd all these camels come from?"

Hastur spared a look around "They belong to the dead. They will wait years for their masters to return before leaving. 

Crowley, Ezra, Newt and Ligur worked next to a narrow crevice that wound its way through the ruins. Crowley tied a rope around a pillar and through the rest of the coil into the crevice, before he could repel Newt gazed down to have a better look when he backside hit something. He yelped and backed away as the decrepit face of Anubis Stared them down. 

"That thing gives me the creeps."

"Be nice. That thing saved my life." Crowley muttered. 

Ezra took a break from positioning ancient mirrors along the crevice to glance up. "That 'thing' gets me excited." 

Crowley rolled his eyes sarcastically "The things that get you excited."

Ezra rolled his eyes right back, "According to the Bembridge Scholars, inside the statue of Anubis was a secret compartment, possible containing the book of the living."

"What are those mirrors for?"

Ezra winked at them before getting back to work. "Ancient Egyptian trick. You'll see."

Crowley shrugged and repelled into the crevice. Soon Crowley was waving a torch as Newt, Ezra and the warden dropped down next to him. Ezra peered into the spooky darkness shivering. 

"Do you realize, we are standing inside a room that no one has entered in over Six thousand years?"

Ligur scoffed. "Who cares? I don't see no treasure."

Crowley shrugged "You're welcome to my share of the cobwebs." 

Newt wrinkled his nose "And it stinks to high heaven in here."

Ezra rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Cretins."

Newt sniffed the foul air before turning to the warden, he realized then where the smell was coming from and stopped sniffing immediately.

Ezra brushed cobwebs away from a metal disk on the wall. He then repositioned it on its pedestal, aiming a careful beam of light from the outer mirrors. The ray of light hit the disk and quickly shot to one disk to another around the room until the whole chamber was lit up, the rays then shooting down a hallway to the embalmers Chambers. 

Crowley looked at the omega in shock but also amazement. "That is a neat trick."

"Oh my God. It's a preparation room." 

Crowley looked puzzled as he gazed over at Ezra. "Preparation for what?"

"For entering the afterlife."

Crowley quickly drew his gun even as Newt nudged him gently

"Mummies, my good son. This is where they made mummies. 

The rest of the heroes then followed Ezra down a narrow passageway. Soon they were forced to crouch as they passed through a narrow cobweb infested labyrinth. The group heard something and froze. 

It sounded suspiciously like someone clawing inside of the walls. They shared a look but moved slowly forward, the room grew darker and darker, the sound louder and louder, before stopping all together. Ezra held his breath as Crowley cocked his gun. At that moment the warden farted loudly and Crowley, Ezra and Newt glared at him.

The group crept slowly out of the labyrinth and up to the foot of the enormous half buried statue. Standing at the lower half of Anubis. They heard the sound again coming closer now. Seemingly from the other side of the statue. 

Crowley growled and shoved Ezra behind him as he lifted his gun. Crowley kept out as three horrible sweaty faces lunged at him. He held his trigger as it appeared to just be the three Americans with their guns cocked and aimed. 

"You scared the bejeezus out of us Crowley."

"Likewise." Nobody let their guns down until Michael grinned. 

"This here is our statue… friend."

"Don't see your name on it… pal."

That was when Hastur, five diggers and the strange Egyptologist stepped from the shadows all holding guns aimed at Crowley. 

"Ten to one Crowley, your odds are no-so-good."

"I've had worse."

Newt clenched a tiny Derringer as he adjusted his stance. "Yes, me too."

Crowley gave the other alpha a sideways glance as Hastur cocked his gun. Hastur grinned he wanted it to happen, the tension rose until Ezra scoffed and shook his head. He stepped forward pressing his front to Crowleys side and lowering his gun hand. 

"Let's be nice, children. If we're going to play together. We must learn to share."

Ezra pulled Crowley away, as Newt and Ligur followed. Hastur and the Americans slowly lowered their guns as they laughed. Dr. Dowling excitedly began to translate hieroglyphs.

When the group entered Mehen's chamber, the two alphas found themselves using sledgehammers against the ceiling, while Ezra gently chipped away with a tiny chisel. 

"According to my calculations, we should be right under the statue. We'll come up right between his legs." Ezra blushed as he laughed. "Oh my."

Newt grumbled "And when those dirty Yanks go to sleep--" he spared a glace at Crowley "No offense."

"None taken."

"--We'll sneak up and steal that book right out from under them."

Crowley shook his head "And you're sure you can find the secret compartment?"

"Yes, if their Egyptologist hasn't already found it."

Newt looked around and scratched his chin puzzled. "I'll say. What's our smelly little friend got himself up to?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment it helps me update faster when I know people read em!
> 
> I'll respond to all of them as well!


	10. 🦂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ligur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning body horror and bugs

Ligur found himself alone crawling through a dark chamber. He lit a torch and wall in front of him came alive with a mural. Embedded into the wall are dozens of black amethyst scarabs, glittering images of the sacred beetles. Awestruck the warden pulled out a pocket knife and began to pry away one of the precious bugs. 

Hastur and the Americans huddled around the Egyptologist as he found the secret compartment inside of Anubis. Dr. Dowling brushed sand away from the seam. Sandalphon stepped forward eager to grab the seam yet the Egyptologist stopped him quickly. 

"Gavril was no fool."

Sandalphon noticed the intense look in the Drs. Eyes and stepped back unnerved. "Yeah, sure…." Sandalphon looked back at the native diggers. "We'll let him open it."

The Egyptologist nodded and yelled in Egyptian at the diggers. The suggested responded with fear, hesitating. Michael pulled out their gun and aimed it at the three diggers. This caused them to hesitantly step forward with crowbars and stuck them in the seams. The other diggers backed away scared out of their minds. Hastur and the Americans exchanged looks and then backed away as well.

Crowley, Ezra and Newt still dug away at the Ceiling. Crowley shivered in disgust. 

"Lemme get this straight. They stuck a sharp red hot poker up your nose. Cut your brain into small pieces then ripped it all through your nostrils?" 

Newt shivered. "Ouch! That's really gotta hurt. 

"It's called mummification you're dead when they do this."

"Still…" Newt shuddered

"Yeah that'd bring you back to life."

"You two are worse than a couple of schoolboys." Ezra rolled his eyes. 

That moment a huge chunk of the roof gave out, Crowley quickly grabbed Ezra and jerked them clear and Newt dove to the far wall. A massive stone casement fell from the ceiling and crashed to the floor. Dust and debris flew around them filling the room. Ezra looked up to where he was pressed tight against Crowley's broad chest. Their faces were so close Ezra could admire each of the alphas handsome features. The alphas smell this close was addicting, the musk of his sweat awakened something deep within Ezra. 

Having heard the crash Hastur and the Americans pointed their guns toward the floor, Dr. Dowling couldn't have cared less. 

The three diggers pulled hard and the ancient seams started to give. The Egyptologist yelled another command and they pulled harder. The compartment started to loosen and again he yelled. The diggers gave one final pull and--

Screams filled the chamber as an intense burst of liquid sprayed from the seam. The diggers were in the worst of it as it melted their skin clean off. They died horribly and by the time they hit the ground they were half skeletal. 

As the dust started to clear and Ezra shook himself from his trance. The three slowly stood up and walked to the massive stone casement. They were met with the ominous sarcophagus of Mehen. 

Ezra gasped "Oh my God,... It looks like. It looks like a sarcophagus."

Crowley gazed at the box ignoring the blush on his cheeks after being pressed so close to the omega. "Why would they bury somebody in the ceiling?"

"They didn't. They buried him at the foot of Anubis, he was either someone of great importance… Or he did something very naughty."

Meeting back up the warden, Ligur dropped an amethyst scarab into his pouch and greedily started to pry away another. He dropped it in his pouch yet unknowingly missed, the scarab falling to the floor without the warden noticing. 

The scarab began to transform, the amethyst glowing. Something inside started to wiggle as if the dark stone was some sort of cocoon. The 'cocoon' split open and out crawled a live hideous beetle. The scarab scurried out and raced to the warden a shoe. It quickly burrowed into the leather and vanished inside. 

The wardens eyes flew open as he started to scream. He dropped his knife and clawed away at his pant leg. Higher and higher until he ripped open his shirt. Beneath a hideous lump burrowed under his skin, burrowing it's way under his belly and chest. The warden clawed and scraped at it trying to stop it. The lump burrowed up his neck as Ligur started to gag and cough. The beetle lump vanished into his head.

The three heroes cleared the dirt from the top of the sarcophagus, a single ominous hieroglyph was revealed and Ezra stared at it. Newt impatiently strummed his fingers across the lid.

"Well?... Who is it?" Ezra stared at the hieroglyphs confused and concerned. 

"He that shall… not be named."

Crowley dusted off the huge lock "There's some sort of lock here. You say these things are made of granite with a steel interior?"

"Quarried granite with a Cobalt lining."

"Whoever's in here, sure wasn't getting out." Newt mused. 

"No kiddin' without a key, it'll take us a month to crack this thing,"

"A key! That's it! That's what he was talking about." 

Crowley furrowed his brows, "Who was talking about what?" 

Ezra began to rummage through the pack on Newts back "The man on the barge. The one with the hook, he was looking for a key." Ezra pulled out the box and Newt tried to take it back. 

"Hey that's mine!"

Ezra slapped his hand away and quickly unfolded the box. The box then shaped exactly like the locks keyhole. Ezra smiled widely but before he could move. 

The wardens screams came echoing through the labyrinth, all three of them turned and took off running. 

They found the warden screaming and dancing insanely through the labyrinth. Ligur was completely freaked out from the immense pain in his head. Crowley, Ezra and Newt run up just as the warden started to rip his hair from his head. Crowley and Newt grabbed at the wardens hands but the dark skinned man was far too crazed. The warden shoved them aside and ran full force down the length of the rock wall. He slammed his head straight into the wall and dropped dead to the floor his eyes wide open. Ezra screamed as Crowley and Newt stood there. Ezra jumped and buried his face in Crowley's chest, Crowley wrapped protective arms around Ezra's back as they stood wide eyed and breathing heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it!


	11. ⚔️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their situation catches up to them... We meet a new foe... Or is she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're over halfway there people.... :(

Newt and Ezra were cuddled up together next to a campfire. Ezra's mind was wracked with questions as he wrung his hands together. 

"What do you suppose killed him?"

"Did you ever see him eat?" Newt asked eyebrows practically to his hairline. 

Crowley chose then to walk over a pile of boulders making his way to their campfire. "Seems the Americans had a little misadventure of their own today. Three of their diggers were killed?"

Ezra gasped as he stood "How?"

Crowley shook his head beckoning the omega to sit as he sat himself across from them. "Salt acid. Pressurized salt acid, sulfurous by the scent. Some sort of ancient booby trap." 

Newt shivered "Maybe this place really is cursed." A gust of wind blew through their camp as the campfire flickered. Crowley and Newt shared a nervous look as Ezra laughed.

"You two!"

Crowley smirked "Don't believe in curses, huh?"

"No. I believe if I can see it and I can touch it, then it's real. That's what I believe."

Crowley cocked his rifle with a loud "KA-CHINK!" as he grinned widely at the omega. 

"I believe in being prepared."

Newt shook his head and opened the Warden's pouch, the one that held the scarabs. He reached in and slowly scrounged around as Ezra and Crowley watched subtly anticipating an attack. A moment later Newt screamed and ripped his hand away. Crowley and Ezra jumping in surprise.

Newt whimpered and sucked his finger as he reached back into the pouch pulling out a liquor bottle top chipped off resulting in the other alphas cut. 

"Seagrams!" Newt smiled at the bottle then turned the pouch upside down, nothing but sand spilling out. 

"Well he may have been a stinky fellow. But he had good taste." 

Newt took a swig while Ezra and Crowley laughed guiltily. 

Suddenly Crowley kneeled to the ground sticking his ear to the sand as Ezra and Newt watched in confusion. A barrage of gunfire was heard from the Americans camp. Crowley jumped up and threw the elephant gun at Ezra 

"Stay here!"

Crowley took off running through the ruins, Ezra was quick to take off running after the alpha. Newt shook his head as he grabbed a gun, holding the bottle of Seagram's; tight. He dashed after the omega.

"Zi! Excuse me! But didn't the man just say--!"

The Americans camp was under siege. Two dozen or more Mumia riders galloped through the camp firing their rifles, several diggers lay dead already. The Americans jumped from their tents firing already. Michael got shot and spun to the ground yet kept firing. Uriel and Sandalphon ran to their aid. Crowley ran through the ruins and slammed hard into Hastur as the cowardly beta tried to run away. 

"Goin' somewhere?"

"Just looking for you. Crowley! I wanted to be with my friend!"

Crowley growled as he dragged Hastur back to the American camp "C'mon friend." He spat. 

Hastur struggled in the alphas strong hold. "Why do you like to fight so much?"

"Cause I look damn good doin' it." 

Anathema galloped through the camp, cutting down diggers with her Mumia brothers. She swung her scimitar as Crowley ran up on top of a pile of rocks. He leapt out and tackled her from her horse. Crowley spun around after they slammed to the ground. He shot point blank and blew the sword from the alpha woman's hand. Crowley is about to shoot again when a horse rode up between them. 

A scimitar swept down and almost took Crowley's head off. It missed him by an inch but Crowley took it in stride leaping up and blowing the rider from his mount. The horse bolted and Anathema was gone. 

Ezra had been hiding behind a pile of rocks watching the scene, until he heard something coming up behind him. He spun around to watch a vicious Mumia rider racing at him. 

Ezra quickly backtracked over the rocks scared out of his wits. The Mumia raised their scimitar about to strike. Ezra screamed and tripped over a rock firing the Elephant gun. The rider blown off of their horse was catapulted through the air twenty feet into some ruins. 

the kickback was enough to blow Ezra off his feet over a ridge. He flailed through the air and landed in a sand dune with a low 'oof' sound. 

Newt and some diggers held their own near the temple door. Four riders came charging at them, Newt took a swig of the Seagram's "Let 'em have it, boys!"

Newt and the diggers opened fire, once the smoke cleared the riders were all already dead or cleared out. Newt grinned in pride. "I say, bloody good show!"

Several more Mumia lept from the temple and landed behind the group. Newt and the remaining diggers spun around finding themselves in hand-to-hand combat. Crowley quickly loaded his pistol as he spun around. 

Crowley spun as someone came thundering up behind him. Just before Anathema could strike him with her scimitar Crowley reached up instinctively to protect his face. The sword struck with a large clang and Crowley was left unarmed. 

Crowley dove and rolled coming up suddenly with a stick of dynamite in his hand. He shoved the fuse into a fire igniting it. He faced Anathema, the two alphas locking eyes as Crowley towered over her. The fuse of the dynamite burning down. 

Anathema aimed her sword at Crowley's head. "LEAVE THIS PLACE!.... LEAVE THIS PLACE OR DIE!" she growled. 

Anathema galloped off the remaining riders racing after her disappearing into the night. 

Crowley watched them leave before turning to the burning fuse and blew it out. Ezra stood up and staggered over, he looked as shaken as he felt. 

Crowley took him by the waist holding the Omega close. "You alright?"

Ezra looked up into his strong golden eyes, the first time that Crowley showed genuine concern for him. He liked it a bit too much, even more so the way that the alpha held him a bit too close. 

"Y-Yes… fine. Thank you."

Hastur crawled from under some pillars as Sandalphon and Uriel helped Michael to his feet. 

"See that proves it! Old Gavril's fortunes gotta be under this sand!" Michael mused 

Sandalphon furrowed his eyebrows "For then to protect it like this, you just know there's gotta be treasure down there." 

Crowley looked around at the surrounding desert ridges. 

"Those alphas are desert people. They value water… Not gold."

Ezra looked up at Crowley again, suddenly very worried. "Where's Newt?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where's Newt?  
Leave a comment if you liked it please!


	12. ☠️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They may not be smart....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what you wanted? Some action?

Newt fell to the sand, eyes wide open… clearly dead.

A minute passed and his mouth widened in a goofy smile, shit-faced drunk. Crowley and Ezra laughed both half in the bag themselves. Their bottle of Seagram's is almost gone. Crowley offered the bottle to Ezra who waved it away as he slurred badly-- 

"Unlike my cousin, sir, I know when to say no." He giggled. 

Crowley shrugged and polished off the bottle. He chucked it away and settled back. 

"Unlike your cousin… You I don't get… you're a whole new brew."

"I know you're wondering… what's a place like me doing in a boy like this?"

Crowley rolled his eyes "Something like that."

"Egypt is in my blood. My father was a famous explorer, he loved Egypt so much, that he married an Egyptian, my mother. She was quite an adventurer herself!"

"Okay, I get your father, I get your mother, and I get your cousin. But what are you doing here?"

Ezra was insulted as he staggered to his feet. "I may not be an explorer, or an adventurer, or a treasure Hunter, or a gunfighter! Mister Crowley. But I am proud of what I am!"

"And what is that?"

Ezra plopped back down beside him, clearly drunk, he grinned and proudly lifted his head high. "A librarian!"

Ezra leaned in close, as close to his face as he dared and looked Crowley in the eyes. "I'm going to kiss you Mister Crowley." 

"No you're not."

"I'm not?"

"Not unless you call me Anthony."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because it's my name." Crowley spoke. It was a very private matter and not even his closest friends shared that privilege. 

Ezra gave Crowley a goofy smile, to which Crowley responded by leaning forward and kissing Ezra deeply. The omega mewled softly and crawled into his lap. His soft dress inching up his thighs where Crowley rested his hands as he explored the omegas mouth. Ezra was in heaven. The alpha claiming every desire he had holding him so close and protectively, he couldn't help the way his hips jerked forward. Ezra had to break away for air but Crowley didn't skip a beat kissing down the omegas jaw and milky white throat. Ezra mewled and let his head fall into Crowley's shoulder. A moment later and Ezra was passed out drunk, slumped in Crowley's lap. Crowley looked down at the omega and just smiled. 

\----------------

Back inside of Mehen's Chambers Ezra slipped the key into the sarcophagus lock and turned. A series of strange mechanical like sounds echoed until the sarcophagus unlocked with a giant hiss. Ezra, Crowley and Newt looked very hungover as they began to slide the heavy lid from the sarcophagus. Groaning as they pushed and shoved inch by inch the lid budged. 

"I can't believe I allowed the two of you to get me drink." Ezra pouted. 

"Don't blame me. I don't even remember being there." Newt retorted. 

"Well neither do I. Thank you." Ezra bit back.

Crowley gave him a hurt look "You don't?" Ezra gave Crowley a nervous look.

"No… why?... Should I?"

"Gee, yeah you told me it was the best time you ever had." Crowley gave the omega a big cheesy smile. Ezra's face dropped appalled and embarrassed his cheeks flushing. At that moment the lid of the sarcophagus slid loudly to the ground. The three of them grabbed their sore heads and moaned in pain. 

Inside the darkened Anubis chamber several fear filled sweaty diggers reached into the secret compartment as Sandalphon and Uriel held guns on them. Michael's arm was in a sling. The diggers slowly pulled out an ornate chest setting it down on the sandy floor. Hastur watching with bored interest as Dr. Dowling translated the hieratics. 

Warlock shook his head as he sat back on his heels. "There is a curse upon this chest." 

Michael scoffed "Curse my ass." They sneered. 

"Yeah who cares." Sandalphon backed up. 

The Egyptologist gave them the evil eye "In these hallowed grounds, that which was set forth in ancient times, is as strong today as it was then. 

Sandalphon rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah, okay what is it?"

The Egyptologist slowly and carefully read the inscription: "Death will come on swift wings to whomever opens this chest." 

A gust of wind blew through the chamber, flickering all of the torches. All of the diggers ran with their tails between their legs as the Americans looked at each other suddenly very nervous. 

The Egyptologist continued to read voice steady. "It says, there is one, the undead, who if brought back to life. Is bound by sacred law to consummate this curse."

Sandalphon laughed nervously "Yeah, well let's just make sure we don't bring just anybody back from the dead then, huh?" The crew laughed at him.

"He will kill all who open this chest… and assimilate their organs and fluids."

Michael looked disgusted "Assimilate their organs and fluids? You mean eat 'em?"

Warlock rolled his eyes wondering why he signed on to help this group of fools. "And in doing so he will degenerate. And no longer be the undead, but a plague upon this Earth."

The wind whistled through the chamber and the torches flickered. Hastur and the Egyptologist shared a look full of fear as Sandalphon shrugged. 

"Ah hell…let's open it anyway."

With a 'WHAM!' mehen's coffin is dropped to the ground next to the open stone sarcophagus. Ezra was shaking with excitement. 

"Oh my God! I've dreamed of this moment since I was a little boy."

Crowley gave him a strange look "You dream about dead guys?"

Ezra just glared before starting to brush dirt and cobwebs off of the coffin. He froze Midway through. 

"Look… all of the sacred spells have been chiseled off. The hieratics and hieroglyphs that protect the deceased in his journey into the after life… they've been removed. This man was cursed… doomed. 

Crowley and Newt were too excited to care. 

"Tough break…"

"Yes I'm all tears. Now let's see who's inside shall we?"

Ezra grumbled in disbelief as Newt inserted the key into the coffins lock. He turned it and the lid cracked open with a large hiss. A foul stench permeated the air and they all gagged. Crowley grabbed the lid and found it stuck. He pulled with all his might as Newt started to help. The stuck lid slowly started to give way. 

Suddenly the coffin popped open and the most hideous, maggot infested, rotten corpse imaginable jumped up. 

The three screamed and jumped back, scared to death. Mehen had become twisted and deformed, the years unkind to him. The mummy slumped back into his coffin.

Back in the chamber of Anubis, Sandalphon and Michael started to pry the lid from the wooden chest. Hastur and the Egyptologist watched from afar, Hastur began to back away filled with fear as he sweat buckets. 

Hastur turned "The curse! Beware the curse!" He bolted from the Chambers as Michael spat. 

"Stupid superstitious bastard."

The seal to the chest broke and a ghastly black vapor blasted out vanishing everyone's sight in a strange cloud 

Crowley, Ezra and Newt slowly crept forward and carefully looked back inside Mehen's coffin, thoroughly creeped-out. 

Crowley grunted "Is he supposed to look like that?"

"No I've never seen a mummy look like this… he's still, he's" 

Newt gazed over "Juicy?"

"Yes he's more than six thousand years old and still decomposing.

"And look at this.." Crowley pointed at the inside of the coffin lid where there were fingernail scratches and dried blood all over the inside. 

Ezra gasped "Oh my God he was buried alive." A shiver ran through everybody. 

Ezra leaned in closer and furrowed his brows "He left a message...it says, er… 'Death is only the beginning." 

Newt shivered as Crowley looked around on edge. "Where's my gun?"

"What are you going to do? Shoot him?"

"If he decides to wake up, hell yes!"

Ezra shook his head at the bickering alphas going back to inspecting the corpse. 

As the vapor settled the Americans aimed their guns at the chest. Warlock slowly stepped up and reached inside. The Egyptologist lifted our a heavy burlap bag. All the men's eyes widened in excitement as he pulled out the jet black book of the Dead. The same book Mehen used to try and bring Aziraphale back to life. 

Warlock bit his lip nervously. "I have heard about the book. But I never truly believe it. This, good gentlemen is a most priceless treasure." Sandalphon kicked the sandy floor in anger. 

"I wouldn't trade it for a brass spittoon!"

Michael clenched their teeth. "Yeah! It's supposed to be made out of solid gold. 

Michael kicked the chest in their tantrum. The ancient box broke open revealing Aziraphale's five jewel encrusted canopic jewels, one shattered and missing jewels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first real kiss and he falls asleep. Someone get this poor boy.


	13. 👀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Uriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw, eye horror not really graphic I don't think...

The two camps had banded together now that their numbers dwindled. Hastur and Crowley roasted hairy chunks of meat over a fire, Newt wrinkled his nose in disgust. "What is this stuff? It smells like our late friend, the warden."

Crowley and Hastur grinned at each other and Newt looked horrified. 

"You did not?!... We're not!?" 

Crowley laughed. "Rat gizzards. They smell bad and taste worse but that's the best the desert has to offer."

The Americans sat as they gloated about their new finds, turning the jeweled jars over in their hands. Sandalphon looked up "Say Crowley, whaddaya think these honeys will fetch back home?"

Uriel grinned widely "We hear you gentlemen found yourselves a nice gooey mummy. Congrats."

Michael barked out a laugh "Ya know if us dry him out, you can sell him for firewood.

The crew laughed as Ezra stomped through the sand. He plopped down and dropped a big dusty pile of bug skeletons onto the ground. 

"Scarabs, flesh eaters, I found them inside our friend's coffin. They can stay alive for years living off the flesh of a corpse, or in this case…" he shrugged and looked at the roasting meat. The omega rubbed his hands together as he gazed over the fire. "Famished…."

Crowley and Newt gazed over the skeletons disgusted. Crowley tore his eyes away.

"Are you saying somebody threw these things in with our guy, and they slowly ate him alive?" 

"Very slowly." Ezra corrected. 

Newt shivered "He certainly was not a popular fellow when they planted him."

Crowley smirked "Must have got a little too frisky with the pharaoh's daughter."

"According to my readings, our friend suffered the hom-dai. The worst of all Egyptian curses, one reserved only for the most Evil blasphemers. In all of my research I've never read of this curse actually having been performed."

Crowley winced "That bad huh?"

"Yes, they never used it because they feared it so. It's written that if a victim of hom-dai should ever arise, he would bring with him the ten plagues of Egypt."

"The ten plagues?... You mean all ten plagues?"

Hastur chimed in "Like what that Moses guy did to that Pharaoh guy?"

"That's one way of putting it." Ezra started.. Newt piped in

"Let's see. There were frogs, flies, locusts ..."

Uriel chimed in "Hail and fire."

Sandalphon croaked "The sun turning black."

Michael shivered "Water turning to blood."

Newt shifted in his seat "And my personal favorite: people covered in boils and sores."

All the men shared nervous looks all terribly spooked. Ezra just laughed at them and pulled a meat stick from the fire. 

"Fried Gizzards anyone?"

After the affair of dinner and Ezra had freshened for bed. He exited the temple stepped past the sleeping diggers. He spotted the Egyptologist sleeping with a canopic jar snug under one arm and the book of the Dead under the other. Ezra bit his lip nervously as he snuck over quietly. He stole the book and tiptoed away.

Crowley laid on some blankets by the campfire, he rolled over and saw Ezra sitting wide eyed as he stared at the book. 

"You sure you otta be playing around with that?"

Ezra rolled his eyes "It's just a book. No harm ever came from a book." 

Ezra opened the cover and the fire flickered, The omega and Crowley shared a nervous look, Ezra shrugged and started to read 

Ezra cleared his throat as he started "Ahm kum Ra. Ahm kum Dei." He continued to read the book aloud in ancient egyptian. 

Deep within the tomb of Mehen Ezra's voice seemed to echo, the mummy's putrid face rotted and twisted, his crusty eyelids popped open revealing two empty sockets. 

Dr. Dowling sat bolt upright and quickly looked around. The Egyptologist saw Ezra reading the book and got up, running at him.

"NO! NOOOO! YOU MUST NOT!"

The Egyptologist skidded to a stop as a strange piercing whine filled the desert. Crowley and the others leapt to their feet running from their tents. 

The sound grew louder and closer until from the wall of darkness, a huge mass of locusts swirled into the camp and enveloped everyone. Crowley grabbed Ezra and with Newt they raced to the crevice, trying to fend off the horrid vermin as they ran. Hastur and The Americans ran for the temple.

Warlock found himself covered in locusts as he stared at the Book of the Dead a haunted look in his eyes. "What have we done?" Following his words the campfire was sucked into the midnight air. 

Crowley, Ezra and Newt raced down the labyrinth slapping at themselves as they plucked locusts from their hair..

"Did you see that?! Grasshoppers! Billions of grasshoppers!" Newt cried. 

Crowley panted and growled "That's one of the plagues right? The grasshopper plague?"

Ezra huffed "No! This is not a plague. It's generational, Every so many years the locusts of Egypt have a population explosion and they all take flight." 

Ezra took a step forward and shrieked as something squished. Crowley lowered his torch to the floor illuminating the corridor filled with slimy frogs. 

"Okay…. And what about the frogs?"

The Americans, Hastur and the diggers raced into a passageway. Uriel was knocked down her bifocals skittering across the ground. Only to be crushed in the stampede. Uriel staggered to her feet squinting at the blurry figures that vanished into the darkness. 

"Michael! Sandalphon!"

The ground under Crowley, Ezra and Newt started to shake. Suddenly in front of their eyes hundreds of scarab beetles boiled up from the sand, and started scurrying towards them. Ezra shrieked, Newt screamed and Crowley almost yelped. They turned and began to run for their lives. 

Uriel staggered down a passageway squinting as she groped the air in front of her trying not to bump into anything. Ten feet in front of her a dark blurry figure stepped out. 

"Michael? Is that you?"

Uriel half blind staggered forward, the figure unmoving. 

"Sandalphon?"

Uriel tripped and stumbled forward toward the figure. Her hands sunk into Mehen's putrid chest cavity. Uriel jumped like a scalded cat, she pulled her hands away and stared at them. They were covered in molten rotten flesh. Before she could scream a skeletal hand clamped over her mouth.

Ezra, Crowley and Newt raced up a staircase to escape the labyrinth. Barely pacing the mass of scurrying chittering scarabs. 

Crowley lept onto a pedestal, Newt jumping next to him. Ezra jumped on top of a grotto straddling the other side of the narrow stairway. The horrible herd of scarabs viciously scuttled between them, their ear piercing chatter sent shivers up Ezra's spine. 

The omega leaned back and the wall moved behind him. Ezra fell backwards through an opening. Crowley and Newt watched the scarabs vanish up the staircase and spared a glance across the way. Only then did they take notice that Ezra was gone. 

"ZI?!"

Ezra stood up and shook the sand from his hair. He fearfully looked around at the almost pitch black room. He walked starting to feel his way along the dark walls. Ezra rounded a corner and a shaft of moonlight pierced the ceiling. A figure stood in the middle of the room and Ezra stepped toward him. 

"Oh thank goodness! You're one of the Americans aren't you?"

Just as he reached out the figure turned around. Uriel turned to face the omega, both of her eyes missing, she stared at him with vacant sockets.

Ezra screamed in horror and backed away hyperventilating. He bumped into something screaming again, he turned. Mehen stood behind him with two fresh eyeballs in his sockets. 

Ezra screamed again as be backed away into a wall. His hair was down, his face dirty and sweaty. His blouse was ripped and dress torn. One could argue that he'd never looked sexier. The usual prudishness washed from his body, his omegan instincts screaming drawing any near alpha toward him. 

Mehen squinted as he stepped forward. "Aziraphale?"

Crowley felt around the grotto wall growing more and more frantic. "Damn it! Must be a trap door around here or something."

Before they could do much more the room was filled with men screaming. Sandalphon, Michael and one of the diggers ran down the stairs "RUN, YOU SONS OF BITCHES RUN!!"

Crowley and Newt joined the fray as they heard the tell tale sounds of scarabs chiffering coming toward them. 

A digger fell suddenly and Crowley slowed down about to go and help, but the alpha was too late, the man screamed in horror as the herd of beetles ran over him eating straight through. His half eaten skeleton left in their wake. Michael, Sandalphon and Newt watched in terror, as Crowley started to run racing past them, the three turning and hauling ass away. 

Mehen stepped forward, the sand around him magnetizing to his flailing skeletal form, swirling and dancing around his legs. Ezra started to back away staring horrified at Uriel. 

"Help me…. Please ...help me." The omega sobbed. 

Uriel opened her mouth but was only able to moan and gurgle due to the lack of her tongue, evidently pulled out. Mehen grabbed her and threw the other to the ground. The corpse planted a skeletal foot on Uriel's chest much like a big game Hunter over a fresh kill. Mehen parted his fetid lips and a fresh tongue flapped out from his rotted teeth. 

"Kadeesh Pharos Aziraphale!"

Ezra shivered in fear, suddenly Crowley swung around a corner and ran right up to him. 

"Would you quit playing around! Let's get outta here already!"

Crowley saw the look in the omegas eyes turned around. At the sight of Mehen Crowley jumped back in fright. "Whoa!"

Crowley and Ezra started backing away down the wall. Mehen glided sideways with them, akin to a tiger circling their prey. The sand around them swirling and dancing. Uriel started to whimper as she crawled away. Mehen suddenly stopped and unhinged his skeletal jaw like a serpent. His skinless mouth stretched to an inhuman size as he let our a horrific, primordial shriek

"AZIRAPHAAAALLEE!!!!"

Ezra screamed and Crowley shuddered. The alpha swallowed embarrassed by his own fear he opened his mouth and roared right back at Mehen "RAAAAHHHH!!!!"

He then proceeded to blast him with the elephant gun. A loud 'BLAM' And through the smoke and flammage Mehen was blown off of his feet his ribcage torn half away. Crowley grabbed Ezra and ran for their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it!


	14. ✡️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short one... I don't really hate Hastur...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise... But this fic might make you

The harsh desert wind whipped the sand through the ruins as Crowley and Ezra stumbled out of the crevice. They came face to face with ten heavily armed Mumia. Ezra squeaked and threw his hands up, Crowley quick but grumbly to follow. They gazed to the side and Newt, Sandalphon, Dr. Dowling and Michael were already kneeling with their hands behind their heads. Anathema stepped forward with a cold look. 

"I told you to leave or die. You refused and now you may have killed us all. For you have unleashed the creature that we have feared for more than six thousand years."

"Relax I got him." Crowley tried

Anathema growled "No mortal weapons can kill this creature. He is not of this world."

"Are we talkin' about the same creature? The walking corpse? Really big mouth? Really bad breath?"

Hastur found himself backing up behind Anubis. His eyes were wide and his gun raised. He spared a glance and turned around. Hastur screamed as Mehen was right there. He fired six shots, all seeming to do nothing more but splatter rotten flesh onto the back wall. Hastur retreated into a corner scared for his life. Mehen stepped forward a skeletal hand trying to stop the molten innards from flowing out. Hastur dropped his gun and grabbed the chains around his neck, dangling above his heart various religious icons and symbols. Lifting the crucifix first he quickly made the sign of the cross

"May the good Lord protect and watch over me as shepherd watches over his flock. And may Satan in all his forms be vanquished forever."

Hastur grew more and more desperate as it had no effect on Mehen, who continually stalked forward. Hastur tried one after the other trying to slow his progress… Islamic sword and crescent moon? No… Hindu Brahma medallion? No… Small Buddhist Bodhisattva statue? Still no… all the while Hastur continued blessing himself in Arabic, Hindi, Chinese, even Latin.

Hastur had tears running down his face as Mehen wrapped a hand around his throat. Hastur finally held up the star of David and blessed himself in Hebrew. 

Mehen stopped in his tracks, his hand lowering as his grotesque eyeballs stared at Hastur.

Mehen growled out a garbled ancient tongue "The language of the slaves?" Mehen stared curiously at Hastur before taking a step back. 

Hastur steeled himself as Mehen continued in Hebrew. "I may have used for you. And the rewards will be great."

Mehen reached into his tattered robe before holding out a fetid hand squirming with maggots. Hastur cringed ready to puke before the maggots parted revealing a tiny pile of jewels. Hastur's eyes widened as Mehen lifted his other hand holding Aziraphale's broken canopic jar. 

"Where are the other sacred jars?"

Several Mumia dragged Uriel's body from the temple as she gazed with vacant sockets. Michael and Sandalphon looked on horrified. Michael growled

"You bastards!"

"What did you do to him?" Sandalphon cried out. 

Anathema scoffed "We saved him! Saved him before the creature could finish his work. Now leave, all of you. Before he finishes you all. Quickly!" 

Newt stared curiously "You're not going to kill us?" Which earned him a particularly rough elbow to the ribs courteous of Ezra. 

Anathema shook her head, "We must now hunt him down, and try and find a way to kill him, before he consumes the earth. Allah be with us."

Followed by the Mumia Anathema made her way into the Crevice..

Crowley shuddered as he yelled, desperately trying to convince himself. "I told ya, I already got him!"

Anathema stopped and gazed back deadly serious "Know this. The creature will be coming for you. He must consummate the curse. And until he does, he will never eat, he will never sleep, and he will never stop." Anathema turned and jumped down into the crevice.

Later on Crowley and Newt boosted Ezra onto a camel as Michael and Sandalphon threw Uriel onto another. Warlock clutched the book of the Dead tight as he could as he got onto another. As they headed into the dark windblown desert they were scarcely asare of the skeletal hand punching out of the sand, accompanied by Mehen's horrific primordial shriek. 

"AZIRAPHAAAALLEE!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed!


	15. 💔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley sticks his foot in his mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll be okay I promise

A British flag flew high in the sky as a troop of British soldiers manned the front gate of their Cairo fort. The tired disheveled bunch of heroes sauntered to the front on dusty camels. The soldiers made quick work of checking their papers and they were on their way. 

Ezra's quarters were crowded as a steamer trunk was slammed to the floor, Crowley chucking a load of dresses into it. 

"I thought you didn't believe in this stuff!?" The alpha cried. Crowley headed for the closed as Ezra unpacked the dresses. 

"Having an encounter with a six thousand year old walking talking corpse tends to convert one."

"Forget it. We're out the door down the hall and gone."

"No we are not!" The omega huffed. 

Crowley threw a handful of the omegas underthings onto the trunk.

"Oh, yes we are." Crowley continued to pack Ezra's clothes as he continued to unpack them. 

"No we are not. We woke him up, and we must try and stop him."

"We?! What we?! You read that book. I told you not to play around with that thing."

"Alright then, Me, I,.... I read the book, I woke him up, and I intend to stop him." 

Crowley angrily stretched the elastic of a lace panties between his hands. "How? You heard the woman, no mortal weapons can kill this guy." Ezra grabbed the panty and threw them in the drawer. 

"Then we'll have to find some immortal ones."

"There you go again. No me, I am outta here!"

Crowley stuffed a pile of Ezra's shoes into the trunk just before Ezra kicked the lid shut. It slammed onto the alphas fingers causing him to help and storm away, sucking his fingers as Ezra followed. 

"According to that book, once this creature has been reborn. His curse will spread and as he grows in strength, so will his curse. Infecting the people until the whole earth is destroyed."

"Yeah? So? Is that my problem?" 

Ezra felt like his eyes would bug out of his head with how wide they went. "It's everybody's problem!"

"Look honey, I appreciate you saving my life and all, but when I signed on, I agreed to take you out there and bring you back, and I did. Now we're even, end of job. End of story, contract terminated."

"That's what I am to you? A contract?"

"You can either tag along with me, or you can stay here and play around with Mister Maggot."

"I'm staying."

Crowley clenched his jaw as he turned "Fine!" Crowley stormed away after slamming the door. A tense moment passed before the door cracked open, Crowley's hand peeking in and throwing a handful of frilly panties to the floor before the room shook with the force of the door slam.

Crowley stormed through the compound stopping when he saw Hastur coming down the path next to a man dressed in hooded robes. The man's face was covered with an ornate death mask, Mehen disguised. 

"Hastur ya little stinkweed, where do you slink off to?" 

"You left me! You left me in the desert to rot."

"Oh yeah, …sorry bout that." He made a vague gesture to the disguised man "So who's this guy?" 

"This is Prince Mehen, High Priest of Osiris." 

"Oh. Hey how ya doin'?" Crowley stuck a hand out to shake, which Mehen instantly recoiled from. Crowley gave him a once over as Hastur quickly covered

"The Prince does not like to be touched by other humans. A silly Eastern superstition, I'm afraid."

"Yeah, well, we all got our little problems today, don't we?"

"He has come to help Mz. Uriel. Somehow I feel responsible."

"Don't gimme that you never had any scruples."

"Do you know where I can steal some?" Crowley scoffed before fake punching Hastur, to which the beta flinched violently. Crowley gave Mehen one last once over before leaving.

"See ya around, Padre."

Mehen just glared with his new grotesque eyes from behind the mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has 666 words


	16. 👵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You will not believe it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mummy's need glasses too

The old casbah on the base was thriving with activity that night. It was a proverbial den of iniquity with many hard men and woman alphas and betas alike. Plenty of hard liquor to go around as well as deals to go down. An older man with white facial hair drunk as a skunk babbled on to some tough customers. Still wearing British WWI fighter pilot gear Sargeant Shadwell was a sight. 

"I'm the last of the Royal Force still stationed here, you know? All the other laddies died in the air and we're buried in the sand." The tough customers shoved him away, Shadwell stumbled over the Crowley and Newt, not missing a beat. 

"Ever since the end of the Great War, there hasn't been a single challenge worthy of a man like me."

Crowley huffed "I've heard it before, Shadwell." Crowley shoved him away and he staggered back to Newt 

"I just wish I would have chucked it with the other laddies. Gone down in a flame of glory instead of sitting around here, rotting if boredom and booze!"

Newt shoved him toward another group of unlucky sods as Sandalphon and Michael slid up to the bar next to him. 

\----------

Now that Uriel was tongue-less she talked with severe impediment. "The drawer there, spectacles." She tried to laugh. "As you see, I won't be needing them." 

Mehen pulled the aforementioned drawer open and pulled out a pair of bifocals. The placed the glasses over his death mask and grinned broadly. His rotted teeth showing through the mouth hole. 

Hastur watched fidgeting "Miss Uriel, Prince Mehen thanks you for your spectacles, -and for your eyes, …and for your tongue."

Uriel's face began to fall, very puzzled as Hastur continued. "But I'm afraid more is needed, the Prince says he must finish the job. Consummate the curse which you and your friends have brought down upon yourselves."

A look of pure fear registered on Uriel's face as Hastur quickly backed away and ran from the room. Mehen picked up the sacred Canopic jar before removing his death mask. Which revealed the hideous shattered skull of a corpse.

The sound of three shot glasses clinking together filled the bar. Crowley, Newt and Sandalphon slugged down the drink. All three spat the liquid before half of the bar followed. 

Sandalphon grimaced "Sweet Jesus! That tasted just like....like ..."

"Blood." Crowley deadpanned. The group stared at each other nervously before Newt broke the silence

"And the rivers and waters of Egypt went red and were as blood." A look passed over Crowley's face in recognition.

"He's here." Crowley suddenly jumped away from the bar and ran for the door. Newt looked around eyes wide 

"Who's here?!"

"The guy! The Priests! THE MUMMY!"

LIghtning flashed as Crowley raced through the compound, knocking several soldiers out of his way completely panic stricken. 

"Ezra!! EZRAAAA!!!"

Ezra calmly stepped into a courtyard carrying a handful of books. A blast of thunder scared him and the omega jumped dropping half of the books. A hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder to which he squealed and dropped the rest. He spun around to find Crowley breathing hard. 

"We got problems." 

A barrage of hail and fire slammed into the courtyard, causing Crowley and Ezra to jump back. A water fountain burst into steam and a wooden trellis caught on fire. Crowley and Ezra ran under the eaves as soldiers and servants even camels ran in every direction trying to avoid the maelstrom.

"He's here! I saw him! That thing is here!"

"The creature!? Are you sure?!" Crowley gave the omega an incredulous look and gestured to the hail and fire. 

The hail and fire came to a stop and everything went deathly quiet. Crowley and Ezra froze before a blood curdling scream was heard directly above them from the living quarters. Crowley and Ezra ran as fast as they could. 

They raced into Uriel's quarters where a servant was spotted running away screaming. They skidded to a halt as they spotted Uriel's body… or what was left of her, lying dead on the floor. Her body was shriveled to half its natural size, drained of all organs and liquid. Crowley and Ezra were shocked. They heard a loud moan and spun around to see Mehen standing in the far side of the room. Crowley drew his gun.

Mehen was starting to regenerate. A thick skin forming over powerful new musculature. His tendons rippled and his bones bulged and reformed. His mouth opened to an inhuman size as he moaned and cried out, writhing in severe pain. Then it was over, Mehen looked like an incredibly muscular corpse like vision from the depths of hell. Crowley and Ezra were stunned. 

"We are in serious trouble." Crowley hissed. 

Mehen started to move forward straight to them while staring at Ezra. 

"Back off creep." Crowley warned as Mehen kept coming. Crowley opened fire blasting Mehen. Bullets ripped through his body and Mehen didn't seem to mind. 

Sandalphon, Michael, and Newt ran into the room stunned at the sight of Mehen. Crowley growled and stepped forward. He threw a mean right hook and punched Mehen in the face, his fist went through the mummies skull getting stuck deep within his head. Crowley stared shocked before quickly yanking his fist back out. The area that came into contact with Crowley's fist quickly decayed seeming to dissolve straight to the bone as if Crowley's hand infected it instantly. 

Mehen turned angrily grabbing Crowley and throwing him across the room with no effort into Newt and the others knocking them down. Mehen looked down at the hand that grabbed Crowley, watching as it disintegrated. Mehen quickly turned to Ezra just as he backed into a wall terrorized. Mehen stepped up to the omega and spoke in his ancient tongue. 

"You saved me from the undead. For this, I shall make you immortal."

Ezra shook as Mehen leaned in about to kiss him with his half decayed face. 

Just then a white cat jumped into the piano hissing the whole time. Mehen shrieked as the balcony doors blew open. Mehen spun away in a blast of wind and sand and swirled out the door. Gone….

Crowley, Ezra, Newt and Michael stood transfixed as Sandalphon knelt next to Uriel's shriveled body, the man was horrified. 

"The curse, the curse."

\--------

Crowley, Newt, Sandalphon and Michael followed Ezra across the Ramesseum. 

"There's only one person I know who can possibly give us some answers."

The group rounded a corner and came upon Beelzebub. The curator speaking in hushed tones to Anathema. Everybody stopped. 

"You!" The cried. 

Crowley and the Americans quickly drew their guns while Anathema scowled. The curator nodded their head.

"Mx. Fell. Gentlemen."

"What is she doing here?" Ezra demanded. 

"Do you truly wish to know? Or would you prefer to just shoot us?"

Everybody tensed guns still up before Crowley uncocked his pistol. 

"I just saw my fist vanish into some guy's head." He slid his gun back into his shoulder holster. 

"I'm willing to go on a little faith, here."

The curator squinted "You will not believe it."

"Try me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know if you liked it! We're so close to the end I'm so sad but so happy!


	17. 🤢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gross Mehen... Seriously

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not cool.
> 
> Tw, nonconsensual kissing but it's not really touched upon

Everyone assembled around the tomb display of Gavril the first. His chariot and sword a reminiscent of the night he died. The curator sat on Gavril's throne. 

"We are part of an ancient secret society. The cult of the Mumia, and we have a sacred mission. Passed down through fifty-six generations. For over six thousand years we have guarded the city of the Dead. We are sworn at Alpha good to do any and all in our power to stop the High Priest Mehen from being reborn into this world. "

Anathema spoke up with a hiss "And because of you, we have failed. 

Ezra looked appalled "And you think this justifies killing innocent people?!"

Beelzebub rolled their eyes. "To have stopped this creature? Yes!"

Crowley growled "Okay, let's cut to the chase. He's afraid of cats, what's that about?"

The curator nodded "According to the ancients, cats are the guardians at the gates of the underworld. Mehen will fear them until he is fully regenerated. Then he will fear nothing." Michael was squirming, extremely freaked out. 

"Right! And ya know how he gets fully regenerated?! By killing everybody that opened his chest and sucking us dry! That's how?"

"Yes, the creature must first try and regenerate, and then he will attempt to resurrect the one he has moved for more than six thousand years."

"Aziraphale." The curator and Anathema looked at Ezra, thunderstruck.

"In the necropolis… when I saw him, alive… walking, he called me Aziraphale. And then in Miss Uriel's quarters he tried to kiss me."

The curator furrowed their brows. "It is because it was you who read from the book. He has chosen you to be the human sacrifice needed to regenerate the body of Aziraphale." 

Newt scratched his ear with the barrel of his pistol. "This is not good. Not good at all."

Anathema tore her gaze away from the wall of windows. "Tonight is the full moon. The moon of Osiris. It will begin tonight."

Everyone followed Anathema's eyes. Through the windows the sun started to go full eclipse. Newt shuddered

"... And he stretched forth his hands towards the heavens, and there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt."

Ezra and Newt paced the foyer nervously  
"We must stop him from regenerating." Ezra turned to Michael and Sandalphon "Who opened that chest?"

Sandalphon twiddled his thumbs "Well, there was me and Michael here, and then poor Uriel of course. Oh yeah, and that Egyptologist fella."

Crowley turned away from the window, "What about my buddy, Hastur?"

Michael rolled their eyes "Naw, be scrammed outta there."

Ezra bit his lip in concern "We must find the Egyptologist and bring him back to the safety of the fort. Before the creature can get to him."

Crowley looked at Ezra, Michael and Sandalphon. "Okay, ...Ezra, you wait here. You two come with me." All three of them pounced on Crowley at once. 

Sandalphon with "The hell with that! I'm not goin' nowhere! We're safe here." 

Michael nodded "Yeah, I'm not leaving this fort for nothin'"

"Who put you in charge? You can't just leave me behind like some old suitcase! I'm the one responsible for this mess and I intend to be the one to clean it up."

Crowley shook his head and sighed, completely put upon. The next moment the alpha shoved Ezra into the bedroom, slammed the door and locked it with a skeleton key. Inside the room the alphas could hear Ezra's yelling and pounding on the door. Crowley threw the key at Michael 

"Keep an eye on him. If you leave his door, I'll rip your spleen out. C'mon Newt."

Newt swallowed hard and pointed to himself, "Me?"

Dr. Dowling stumbled through the dark Alleys of the vacant Cairo bazaar. He looked haunted as he clutched the Book of the Dead in one hand and his sacred Canopic jar in the other. Mehen silently stalked the Egyptologist.

An innocent street vendor turned to see Mehen's horribly decayed face as the Prince lifted his robe to cover his face; the poor man scurrying away in fright.

While the Egyptologist wandered unaware of Mehen moving in on him Hastur ransacked his office. He pulled drawers and files out throwing the. To the floor. He found a silver pocket watch, shook it and threw it into his pocket. In his frenzy he started tipping bookshelves and clearing shelves. 

"Well, well, well…."

Hastur spun around as Crowley and Newt stood at the door "Lemme guess, spring cleaning?"

Hastur turned and ran for an open window. Crowley grabbed a chair and flung it into Hastur's path, causing the beta to trip and crash into a wall. Crowley strode over grabbed him and lifted him up the wall, Hastur's feet dangling off the floor. 

"Where's your new friend?"

"What friend? You're my only friend."

Crowley quickly slid his knife up under Hastur's chin. "The you got no excuse for living. What the hell you doin, being buddies with this creep, Hastur? What's in it for you?"

"It is better to be the right hand of the devil…. Than in his path. As long as I serve him, I am immune."

"Immune from what?"

"You shall see."

"What are you looking for? Lie, and I'll slit your throat." Crowley shoved the knife deeper into Hastur's skin.

"The book! The black book they found at Hamunaptra! Mehen wants it back. Said to me it would be worth its weight in diamond."

"What does he want the book for?"

Hastur shrugged "Something about bringing his dead girly-friend back to life. He needs the book…" Hastur looked over at Newt. "And your cousin." 

Crowley looked at Newt, Hastur seized moment and knees Crowley in the nether regions. As Crowley doubled over and collapsed Hastur leaped out the window. 

Newt cringed "That looked rather painful."

Crowley winced "Ya know, ever since I met you. My luck has been for crap."

"Yes I know, I do that to people." 

That was the moment they heard a blood curdling scream from the bazaar. Crowley and Newt scrambled to the window to look out. People were screaming and quickly backing away from the shrivelled corpse of Warlock.

A partially decayed hand reached down and took the sacred jar from the Egyptologist's shriveled hand. Mehen regenerating further. Mehen looked up by chance catching eyes with Crowley. The mummy grinned and unhinged his jaw. His mouth stretched to an inhuman size, a huge swarm of flies coming from his mouth, racing straight to Crowley and Newt. 

The alphas were quick to slam the shudders. The flies slammed into the closed window and spread into the bazaar, sending Cairos residents running and screaming. 

Crowley and Newt looked at each other in a panic. 

"Damn-it! That's two down and only two to go."

"And then he'll be coming for Zi." They turned and raced from the office.

Michael stared out a window watching the British guards at the front gate. More soldiers March the encircling parapet. "Ten O'clock! All is well!" The lights and music from the Casbah came from below.

Michael turned from the window, Sandalphon sat in a chair next to Ezra's door, chain smoking. Both wired with fear. 

"The hell with this. I'm going downstairs to get me a drink. You want something?"

"Yeah, get me a glass of bourbon, a shot of bourbon and bourbon chaser."

Michael nodded and head out. Sandalphon sat there alone smoking. He reached into his jacket pocket to pull out his sacred Canopic jar fondling it carefully. A sudden breeze blew through the open window. Sandalphon for up to shut it. 

Sandalphon gazed out of the window and even before he could scream mass of swirling sand twisted and turned his body, lifted in the air. His body slowly shriveled as the kids was sucked out of him. He collapsed to the floor as the shadow of swirling sand convulsed into a human form, Mehen regenerated enough to almost look normal as he stepped into the light. 

Mehen stepped over Sandalphons shrivelled body and to Ezra's door. He rattled the knob and grinned as he found it locked. 

Ezra slept in his bed as sand started to stream in through the keyhole, pouring onto the floor as if formed a large mound. As Ezra started to toss around the mound of sand disappeared, in its place Mehen.

Crowley and Newt raced into the foyer, skidding to a stop as they saw Sandalphons shrivelled body on the floor. Crowley ran to Ezra's door rattling the knob and finding it still locked. Crowley bent to look through the keyhole spying inside. 

Mehen grinned as he leaned in to kiss the sleeping omega as he slept. The door started to crash and bang from Crowley, Mehen ignored it, bending closer and Kissing Ezra deeply, his face started to degenerate and decay to the bone as they touched. Mehen slipped a hand between them parting Ezra's thighs his hand dissolving with each pass upward. 

The door burst open as Ezra awoke. He saw Mehen kissing him and screamed kicking and shoving the mummy away. Mehen grimaced in confusion and sadness. 

"Get your hands off my omega, pal."

Mehen's sadness turned into anger as he spun around and faced Crowley. Mehen licked his fetid lips as Crowley smirked 

"Nice lips."

Mehen started to move for Crowley.

"I figured you might be here, so I brought you. Friend."

Crowley threw the white cat at Mehen. Mehen instinctively caught the cat and shrieked. He dropped the poor creature and stumbled back toward the window, as it suddenly blew open. Mehen spun like a dervish and burst into a whirlwind of sand. Everyone closed their eyes as the sand exploded out of the window and vanished over the compound.

Newt aimed his gun at the window, his hand shaking badly. Crowley hugged Ezra tightly as he wiped his mouth and front in disgust. 

Michael walked in and looked at Sandalphons shriveled body on the floor… the sound of dropping martini glasses shook the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment please! If anyone wanted to draw fanart send me a pm! (I'll do a comission too!)
> 
> My Tumblr is gay-park-ranger   
My discord is gentle bastard#2931


	18. 😷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down

Newt raced his large convertible duesenberg through the streets honking constantly. Ezra sat between Newt and Crowley, he looked scared and nervous but the proximity of the two familiar alphas calming him down. He gave Crowley a guarded look. 

"You called me your Omega?"

"What?... Oh yeah. That was just um… you know. A figure of speech." 

"I think you were jealous."

"Jealous? You kiddin' me? Did you see that guy's face?"

Daniels leans forward from the back seat, filled with fear, "Shut up! JUST SHUT UP! We gotta do something! We gotta do something NOW! Before it's too late!"

They raced down the driveway of the antiquities museum..

As a full moon shone down on the bustling bazaar. A breeze kicked in a sickly green mist starting the swirl down the streets and into the stalls. The people began to choke and cough and retch, as if being hit by a severe sickness. It was already too late before they noticed. 

Mehen strolled through the sickened mob, his face half rotted off and his deformed mouth grinning happily. Hastur stood to his side looking very nervous. One by one the people silently began to follow Mehen, their skin now covered in disgustingly hideous boils and sores. 

Crowley, Newt, Michael, the Curator and Anathema followed Ezra as he strode through the museum.

"Last month I came across an inscription that mentioned the book of the Dead."

Michael nodded "That book we found at Hamunaptra?"

"Yes. I dismissed it because it talked about bringing people back from the dead. A notion I was unwilling to believe."

"Yeah well, believe it. That's what brought our buddy back to life." Crowley hissed. 

"And now he's going to use it to bring his Omega back." Newt added. 

"And if he succeeds, the two of them together will bring about the apocalypse." Anathema fretted. 

The curator joined Ezra at his side as the Omega headed up the stairs, everyone else in hot pursuit. 

"The plagues we have seen so far, are merely Mehen flexing his muscles. Only at the moment of Aziraphale's resurrection will he be truly invincible."

They reached the display cases as Ezra quickly opened them. "I'm thinking that if the black book of the Dead can bring people back to life---"

"--Then perhaps, the golden book of the living can return them to the underworld." Beelzebub finished."

"Exactly." Ezra smiled wiggling a bit, proud of himself as he was."

Crowley furrowed his brows. "So you're saying… if we find the book made outta gold--" 

"--And read the sacred incantations contained inside it."

"You think it'll send this guy back to hell?"

"Correct."

Before anyone could respond a loud chanting was heard from the outside. Everyone rushed to the upper windows and looked out. A large crazed mob covered on boils and sores changed as they charged the driveway 

"AZIRAPHALE! AZIRAPHALE!"

"It had begun. The beginning of the end." Anathema spat out disappointed but not showing her fear. 

"Not quite yet it hasn't. Come on!" Ezra spoke before dashing to the display cases, with everyone on his heels. 

The crazed mob crashed into the huge front doors, finding them locked they pounded furiously throwing themselves against it while chanting the whole time. Mehen solemnly made his way up the driveway. 

The banging on the doors was deafening as Ezra and the Curator sorted through broken pieces of stone tablets. The others watched as Ezra pulled out a large piece. 

"Got it!" He exclaimed. 

"Got what?" Crowley asked. Multiple windows shattered around them as Ezra spoke quickly translating the tablet. 

"Since the black book of the Dead was found inside the statue of Anubis. Then according to this the golden book of the living should be inside ..." Ezra smiled as he found the translation.

"What?" Crowley pressed. 

"What?" Newt urged. 

"WHAT?!" Michael cried.

"The golden book of the living is inside the statue of Koz-us."

"Which would be located not far to the east of the Anubis statue."

Crowley sucked his teeth. "Don't tell me we gotta go back out there?"

"If we want to kill the creature… yes." The curator glared. 

Two hideous boils and sore covered men charged out of a doorway screaming. Crowley and Anathema grabbed them and chucked them over a railing. The men flew through the air and crashed into the lower display cases. The front doors suddenly burst open and the crazed mob poured into the museum. The heroes ran as fast as they could across the balcony and down the staircase.

Newt snuck out of some bushes and quickly ran for his convertible. A splintered group of the mob came around the side of the museum. Newt instantly bugged his eyes out, drooled and began chanting ominously

"Aziraphale! Aziraphale?"

The crazed group ran past Newt with no further glance as they headed into the front of the museum. Best leapt into the convertible, fired it up and ran a 180 over to the bushes. 

Crowley, Ezra, Michael, Anathema and Beelzebub jumped into the car. Hastur stepped out of the museum and spotted them. 

"Mehen! MEHEN!"

Mehen looked out of the museum from the shattered upstairs window just as the convertible peeled out. Crowley pointed a finger at Hastur as they raced past. 

"You're gonna get yours pal!"

Mehen unhinged his jaw, his mouth stretching horrifically as he let out one of his horrific, primordial shrieks. 

His disease ridden disciples immediately began to pour from the front of the museum chasing the car. 

The convertible sped down the narrow bazaar street. The crazed people jumping from stalls and leaping onto the car. Crowley and the others fighting them and throwing them overboard. More people jumped on and Newt swerved the car. Crashing into stalls knocking them off but not before they opened the back door. Mciahel was yanked from the car. They tumbled across the pavement standing and shooting. Backed into a wall they fired their pistol at the horrible rabble. They killed several but it wasn't long before their gun went empty. CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! The mob stayed back, looking at them like rabid vultures. Michael eyed them filled with fear. The mob parted like the red Sea as Mehen walked through them and up to Michael. The alpha whimpered in fear tears streaming down their face. They got an idea and quickly ripped the Canopic jar from their jacket holding it out for Mehen. Mehen grinned as he took it. Through their tears Michael grinned back hoping they would be spared. 

As the group drove off, somewhere from the middle of the crazed diseased mob the sound of Michael screaming was heard causing everyone to wince. 

The convertible slowly motored down the narrow alleys, all of the heroes staring out the front window freaked out. Suddenly a hideous ghoul crashed through the window. Everyone screamed loudly as Newt hit the gas, the car lost control and slammed into a wall. 

Crowley grabbed Ezra

"Come on! Come on! Let's go! Let's go!"

They all leapt from the car but we're quickly surrounded by the angry festering mob. Crowley quickly reached into his gunny sack and pulled out a stick of dynamite. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a match, he looked around for a way to light it before reaching over and striking it across Newts stubble, he'd let grow out over the ordeal. Newt yelped as Crowley held the lit match near the fuse. 

The crowd gave Crowley a wide berth staring at him and the others with insane blood shot eyes. Mehen stepped through completely regenerated. He looked as young, handsome and muscular as he did the day he was buried alive. Ezra stared at him with wide eyes. 

"He's gorgeous."

Crowley gave him a look. The match burnt his fingers and he yelped. He threw it down grabbed another and struck it across Newts face again to which the other alpha gave Crowley a look to kill. Beelzebub shook their head. 

"He has consummated the curse. Now all he need do is raise Aziraphale from the dead. Then it will be the end of us… and the beginning for them."

Mehen moved forward headed right to them. Crowley lit the fuse as Mehen stepped up to him and stopped watching the fuse burn down. The fuse was about to vanish inside the dynamite blowing them up. Ezra leaned forward and blew it out. Crowley exhaled but kept his eyes on Mehen who extended his hand to Ezra.

"Koontash dai na."

Hastur stepped through the swarming mass

"Take his hand and he will spare the others."

Ezra hesitated looking around at the huge bloodthirsty crowd surrounding them, holding axes, picks, and scimitars waiting to pounce. He looked up at Mehen, confident, powerful, invincible. Then he looked at Crowley. 

"Any bright ideas?"

Crowley spoke through angry, gritted teeth.

"Sorry fresh out."

Ezra looked back at Mehen took a deep breath then reached out to take his hand. Both Crowley and Newt reached out to stop him but Anathema held them back tightly.

"Don't do it Ezra." Crowley pleaded.

"I have no choice." Ezra's trembling hand touched Mehen's; his hand closed around his. Nothing happened. Mehen smiled 

"Keetah mi Pharos, aha nilo, isirlan."

"Come with me my princess. It is time to you make you mine, forever." Ezra gave Hastur a nasty look, correcting him--

"All eternity, idiot."

Then the omega looked at Crowley and put his best poker face on.

"You better think of something. Because if he turns me into a mummy, you're the first one I'm coming after."

Crowley almost smiled. "Got guys, omega."

"Yes I know. And I'd like to keep them."

Mehen suddenly noticed something. He reached forward and ripped the box from Newts upper jacket pocket. 

"Hey! That's mine…"

Anathema held Newt back. Mehen pulled Ezra away. Crowley couldn't take it anymore, he was about to lose the omega of his dreams. He tried to break free of Anathema's grip.

"Ezra!" The large alpha woman held him tight.

"Be calm. There is still time. We can stop him yet."

The crowd parted for Mehen and Ezra. Mehen stopped and looked back at Crowley. 

"Pared oos."

Ezra screamed and struggled in the powerful alphas grasp "NOOO!"

Hastur grinned

"Kill them…"

Mehen pulled him away. Crowley broke free of Anathema's grip and stumbled forward. 

"Ezra!"

But the rabid vultures were already moving in for the kill. Crowley quickly bent over and pulled open the cistern manhole cover and shoved Newt down inside jumping after him. The curator pushed Anathema toward the cistern.

"Go! Find a way! Kill the creature!"

The curator turned and threw himself at the mob as Anathema crawled into the hole, tearing her eyes away as the mob ripped Beelzebub apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The grand finale is coming up... Next chap should be close to 6k so update may take a little time...
> 
> Shoot me a comment if you liked it! I really appreciate all the love and support you guys have shown for this fic it means the world to me!


	19. 🎬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra is not a damsel in distress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are folks... The end

Crowley, Newt and Athena sloshed their way down the watery catacombs, crazies pouring in being him. Up ahead a light suddenly shone in from another cistern hole, and then more of the infected crowd dropped down screeching like rats. 

Crowley jagged right, pushing Newt and Anathema ahead. He struck a match off the wall, lit the nubby fuse on a stick of dynamite, threw it and ran like hell. 

A blast of fire and the horde of infected people were incinerated. The explosion blew a manhole cover over fifty feet in the air, followed by a mass of flammage. 

A sewer grate flew as it was kicked out of a wall, Crowley, Newt and Anathema climbing out of the hole behind it and into an alley. 

"We gotta get him back."

"I'm with you, old man. No one touches my cousin like that and gets away with it."

Crowley looked at Anathema, "You know where he's taking him?"

"Yes. To Hamunaptra. To perform the ritual."

Newt looked worried "And what ritual would that be?"

"The ritual to bring the body of Aziraphale back to life."

"And how does one do that?" Newt fretted.

"By reading the book of the Dead."

Newt nodded "Oh yes. Of course."

"And then killing your cousin."

"Excuse me?"

Anathema looks at Crowley, "Mehen is now able to cross the desert with great haste."

Newt tapped her on the shoulder "Begging your pardon, but I wasn't quite clear on that last part." Anathema ignored Newt. 

"If he arrives before us, it will be too late."

"Did you say 'kill' my cousin?"

Crowley smiled "I know how to beat him to it."

That dawn in the erfoud dunes Newts bashed in convertible steamed it's way up to a set of semi abandoned Quonset huts. A single WWI biplane with R.A.F insignia sat in the sand beside them. A nearby sign stating His Majesty's royal air Corp. 

Crowley Newt and Anathema stood before Shadwell, the massive dunes of Erfoud in the background. 

"So what's your little problem got to do with his Majesty's Royal Air Corp?"

Crowley grinned. "Not a god-damned thing."

Shadwell looked intrigued "Is it dangerous?"

"You probably won't live through it." Shadwell leaned forward clearly interested. 

"By Jove. Do you really think so?"

Newt shrugged "Everybody else we've bumped into has died. Why not you?"

Shadwell nodded his head, hooked. "So what's the challenge then?"

"To save the damsel in distress, kill the bad guy and steal his treasure."

A slow grind spread across Shadwell's face, then he gave a snappy salute.

"Sargeant Shadwell at your service, sir!"

Miles across the desert a large sand-devil raced across the dunes. The sandy whirlwind came to a stop and disappeared. Ezra and Hastur suddenly ejected into a dune. The swirling sand condensed and formed into Mehen. The alpha looked at the sky listening carefully. 

Ezra shook the sand out of his hair and looked at Hastur "What just happened?"

"All I remember is him turning into a blast of sand,... And then I remember nothing."

The group heard a plane in the sky and all looked up. 

The wind whipped at Shadwell in the cockpit, Crowley sat in the Gunner's compartment, Newt was strapped spread eagle across the left wing and Anathema tied tight to the right.   
Both alphas scared out of their wits and screaming in fear.

Mehen's jaw unhinged his mouth opening wide as he screamed in a horrible shriek. A wall of sand rose up from the desert. 

Crowley watched the feet below them come alive and rise up to the plane. Shadwell looked to side to see what was coming and laughed. He threw the throttle and put the plans into a dive. 

"Hang on, men!"

The sandstone chased the diving, twisting biplane getting closer and closer about to engulf it. Crowley looked back into the blinding sand and saw a giant face forming in the sand. It took form as Mehen's evil grin. Crowley grabbed the Lewis-machine gun, cocking the bracket and fired. Blasting away at Mehen's giant face in the sand storm. Mehen's face began to laugh, before his jaw unhinged mouth opening wide as he engulfed the plane. Shadwell blindly fought for control, elatedly yelling. "We're going down!"

The biplane spun around the blowing sand, engines roaring and the wind howling. Newt and Anathema screamed as Shadwell laughed. 

"Here I come, laddies!" Crowley braced himself for impact,

Ezra leapt to his feet and ran over to Mehen. 

"Stop it! You'll kill them!"

Mehen grabs him, pulling him close, his beautiful eyes stare into Mehen's shockingly intense ones. Then he kisses him, hard.  
Ezra's eyes widen, stunned and mesmerized, then he pushed himself away and fell back into the sand. Mehen laughed.

The biplane smashed over a dune, rolling over and crashing into another, landing upside down. The sand swirled as Crowley fell out of the Gunner's compartment. The left wing was jammed into the dune, Newt hung upside down.

"Excuse me. ...A little help would be useful. ...IF IT'S NOT TOO MUCH TROUBLE!!"

Crowley went over to help Newt, Anathema stumbled over to the gunner compartment and tore the Lewis gun off its mount. She threw the machine-gun over one shoulder and a cartridge belt over the other before Staggering away. Crowley and Newt looked into the cockpit. Sargent Shadwell was dead, a smile on his face. 

The plane suddenly started to move, the sand sinking under their feet, they quickly hightailed it away.

Crowley, Newt, and Anathema made it to some rocks and looked that. The biplane with Shadwell inside slid away over a dune. Crowley gave it a salute as the plane vanished over the dunes and into the swirling sand.

Crowley, Newt and Anathema came down a ravine into the volcano, staring out over the ruins of Hamunaptra.

"Okay now what the hell does this Horus guy look like?"

"He's a big fellow with pointy ears and a face like a falcon."

"Got it…"

Carrying torches, the trio made their way down a long, winding, narrow staircase. Heading into the bowels of the necropolis. A passageway to hell.

Ezra followed Mehen into the underground cemetery. He stopped at the sight of the big hairy rats scurrying through the mausoleums and over the gravestones. Hastur shoved his rifle into the omegas back and pushed him forward. 

"Keep moving." Ezra gave him a look. 

"You know. Nasty little fellows such as yourself, always get their comeuppance." Hastur suddenly looked worried

"Yeah?"

"Oh yes, always."

Hastur looked even more worried, he nervously started chewing on his lip. All three of them walked over the bridge, crossing the disgusting detritus moat. Ezra looked down at it horrified.

Crowley and Anathema were busy digging out a collapsed doorway. Newt noticed an amethyst scarab on the far wall. "I say look at that."

He walked over and tried to jiggle it free. It came loose in his hand. He looked at the scarab in his palms as it started to Glow and something inside started to wiggle.

"Say, gents! You should come have a look at this."

The wiggling continued; a long agonizing beat and the scarab broke free from its cocoon instantly burrowing into Newts Palm. Newt started to freak out screaming in the quiet chamber. 

Crowley ran up and ripped the arm off of Newts shirt. The scarab burrowing it's way up Newts arm. Crowley whipped out his butterfly knife snapped it open and grabbed Newts arm. Newts eyes widened in terror as the knife passing into Newts arm. Newt screamed louder as he was being cut open. Crowley flicked his hand away and the scarab hit the floor. Immediately starting to scurry back to Newt wanting to finish it's job. Crowley pulled out his gun and blew it away. 

The gunshot echoed through the cemetery as Mehen, Ezra and Hastur stepped up to the strange altar where 6000 years ago Mehen tried to bring Aziraphale back to life. 

Mehen scowled at the sound and angrily reached into a canopic jar. He pulled out the crusted remains of Aziraphale's heart crushing it to dust in his hand as he started to read from the book of the Dead, blowing the dust against the mausoleum wall. The wall started to come alive. 

Ezra and Hastur stared at the wall, both of them wide eyed as two forms emerged from the mausoleums wall. Horrific looking mummified corpses; two of Mehen's long dead priests. They bowed to Mehen and turned to move off down a passageway

Crowley helped Anathema mend Newts wound

"From now on, don't touch anything. Not a damn thing. Keep your hands off the furniture, got it?" Newt swallowed hard and nodded vigorously. 

Mehen prepared the altar while speaking in Hebrew. Hastur held his gun on Ezra as he translated. 

"Prince Mehen wants your heart."

Ezra blushed, feeling complemented by the handsome prince. 

"Tell him, I'm truly flattered…. But that it's already taken."

Mehen continued speaking while laying the four jewel encrusted Canopic jars next to the shattered one. 

"He wants your heart and your brain, your liver, your kidneys…"

Ezra's eyes widened

"And how do you say? Those slimy things, in your stomach?"

"Intestines."

"Yeah! Them!" Ezra couldn't believe it. He furiously turned to Mehen. 

"You only want me for my organs?!"

Mehen looked at him and grinned, then backhanded him with a large crack. Ezra fell down out cold. Mehen stared at him, cold and malevolent. He turned and walked off into the mausoleums. Hastur nervously glanced around, before quickly scurrying away.

Crowley squeezed through a small crevice in the wall and dropped to the floor of a dark chamber. He picked up his gunny sack and scanned the darkness. Something glittered in the darkness. Newt and Anathema crawling in behind him. 

Crowley noticed a shaft of light high above him shooting through a small hole in the ceiling and stopping against a wall next to a mirror disk. Crowley aimed his gun, fired and the bullet struck the disks pedestal, spinning the mirror into the shaft of light. The shaft hit the disk and quickly bounced around the room from one disk to another until the whole chamber was lit up. 

An enormous treasure chamber, filled to overflowing. Everything sparkling and shining. The wealth of Egypt. Crowley, Newt and Anathema were speechless. At that moment two mummified priests walked in.

"Who the hell are these guys?"

"Priests. Mehen's priests."

Crowley pulled his elephant gun out of the sack

"I've never killed a priest before."

"They are evil, cursed, they matter not."

"Well okay then."

Crowley fired the gun, smoke and flame shooting out blasting one of the mummies torsos clean off.

Crowley pumped the gun, the huge spent cartridge spinning through the air as he fired again giving the other mummy the same treatment. 

As the smoke cleared two sets of legs kept walking forward unaffected by the lack of upper body. Crowley was in disbelief. 

"Oh come on, gimme a break here."

The disemboweled torsos started to move, turning over and crawling toward our heroes as they started to back away.

Mehen turned from the alter as he heard more gunshots echoing through the passageways. He angrily reached into another of Aziraphale's Canopic jars pulling out his crusty liver crushing it to dust. He quickly read another passage from the book and blowing it down a passageway.

Mehen growled in his ancient tongue 

"Kill them! Kill them all! And bring me the book of the Living!"

A dusty breeze blew through the chamber as Crowley, Newt and Anathema backed away from the mummy pieces. The floor where they were just standing started to move as two more mummies dug their way out of the floor. More and more crawling out of the piles of gold. All of the mummies headed toward the heroes as Crowley lifted the elephant gun. Anathema rested a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"My turn."

Anathema lined up with the Lewis gun blasting the mummies as quick as they were coming. Crowley started to open fire pumping and firing as the three alphas backed away and high tailed it out. The mummies and mummy pieces following them into the passageway.

Hastur crept into the chamber and stared in wonder at all of the treasure falling backward into a pile of jewels and rolling about. 

Ezra woke up lying down chained on top of the altar. He blinked the gaze from his eyes and turned his head. Now staring straight into the rotted face of Aziraphale. Ezra screamed the sound echoing through the chamber. 

The elephant gun fired smoke and flame down the passageway as the alphas raced away followed by a dozen mummies. 

"This whole place is coming alive!"

The alphas raced around a corner to find more mummies. They ran around another corner to find more. Coming methodical and relentless boxing in the heroes, Crowley and Anathema firing as they went. Anathema made the grim discovery that she was out of ammo. 

"I'm out…"

She threw the machine gun down and they all raced to find the small chamber housing the lower half of the giant Horus statue. Standing glorious and imposing in the middle. 

"There he is!" Newt cried as they ran to the base "Hello Horus old boy."

Crowley looked back at mummies coming down the passage. He reached into his gunny sack and pulled out a stick of dynamite. Anathema tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Allow me."

Crowley handed the match and dynamite to Anathema then turned to look at the statue. Newt reached across and stole the match, striking it across Crowley's stubble before handing it back ignoring the way Crowley yelped. Anathema shrugged and lit the dynamite throwing it down the passageway. They all hit the deck as the stick exploded ripping apart the creatures causing a cave in and sealing the passageway with rock and dirt. The only way out now was a dark and creepy tunnel. 

Chained tight to the top of the altar Ezra hopelessly struggled to free himself. He stopped at the Priest mummies started to surround the altar. Ezra looked on horrified as the mummies knelt down and began to chant sounding more horrific due to their lack of tongues jaws and mouths in the room.

Mehen stepped up carrying the black Book Of The Dead. His hand reached out and lovingly caressed Aziraphale's decayed cheek.

Crowley and Newt dug away at the seams of the secret compartment as it finally started to give Anathema spotted a group of rotting mummies coming from the dark passageway heading right to them. 

Crowley looked up and growled "These guys just don't quit."

Anathema grabbed the elephant gun and a handful of shells and ran off toward the mummies. 

"Keep digging!"

Crowley and Newt redoubled their efforts, pulling harder on the seam. The compartment started to loosen. About to give. Our heroes keep tugging. The tension mounts ................

And that's when a skeletal hand burst out from the ground to grab Crowley's ankle. Several more moldy hands burst from the ground, Crowley and Newt struggled with the mummies as they crawled up from the dirt floor. 

One of the mummies violently shoved Crowley away. Another grabbed Newt by the throat and started to strangle him. A third mummy grabbed at the secret compartment and pulled hard.

An intense burst of acid sprayed from the seam and hit all three of the mummies. The one strangling Newt was hit in the back and dropped him, the mummies all started to melt horribly. 

Mehen began to read from the Book of the Dead. A large swirling hole from the detritus bog began to open as Ezra's eyes widened in horror and amazement.

Anathema blasted away at the oncoming mummies, over at the base of the statue Crowley and Newt pulled the ornate chest out of the secret compartment. Crowley rips off the lid and reached inside pulling out a heavy burlap bag. 

Crowley and Newt exchanged nervous but excited looks as he reached into the bag and slowly pulled out the solid gold book of the living, the golden light reflecting off of their faces as they stared in wonder.

The elephant gun goes empty. Anathema takes it by the barrel and wades into the remaining mummies swinging.

"Save the girl! Kill the creature!"

The mummies quickly overwhelmed her and started to tear Anathema apart. Crowley lit the last stick of dynamite and throws it against the far wall. He and Newt hit the deck and covered their ears. 

"That's the last one, we better get lucky."

The wall blew apart and debris collapses around them leaving a hole for them to escape. Crowley and Newt raced through the hole just as the remaining mummies filled the chamber. 

Outside Hastur staggered across the sand with a saddlebag full of treasure. He threw it over the rest of a camel and started to climb up. He hesitated; Hastur looked back at the temple door and licked his lips. His greed getting the better of him he climbed down and quickly scurried back toward the door. 

Mehen read from the book, the rotten priest-mummies chanting as Ezra struggled. The strange mist started to wake up out of the swirling hole and over to the sacred jars. It passed through them and into Ezra. The omega jerked like he had been electrified. The mist passing through him and into Aziraphale's body. 

The chanting priests, Mehen's reading, and the wafting mist reached a crescendo as Aziraphale's crusty eyelids popped open. Ezra stared at him in disbelief as Aziraphale's rotted head turned to Ezra with empty sockets. 

Ezra started to freak out struggling wildly before he noticed Mehen holding the ancient sacrificial knife

Mehen continued to speak in his ancient tongue "With your death, my love and I will be invincible!"

He raised the knife up over Ezra's chest about to plunge it into Ezra's chest. The omegas eyes widened in horror. But before Mehen had the chance, Crowley and Newt bursted in causing the Prince to spin around with a growl.

Newt beamed as he held up the golden book of the living. "I found it, Zi! I found it!"

"Shut-up and get me off of here!"

Crowley grabbed an ancient sword out of a statues hand and jumped onto a gravestone before leaping over the priests. The priests stopped chanting and the mist vanished. Mehen stepped forward livid as Crowley struck the knife out of his hand. 

Mehen bellowed a command, and the priests stood up. Swords and knives in hand they attacked Crowley. 

All at once Ezra yelled "Open the book Newt! Open the book! That's the only way to kill him!"

Crowley hacked and chopped at the attacking mummies fighting his way to Ezra as the skeletal creatures wildly swing their swords trying to stab the alpha. Newt fumbled with the book struggling in vain to open it.

"I can't open it! It's locked or something!"

Crowley cut two of the mummies in half then swung his sword down at Ezra one chain clanging as it broke free.

Newt spotted a series of solid gold four-sided   
locks along the binder. It hit him like lighting 

Mehen grinned as he grabbed the key hanging from a chain around his neck. He ripped it off and shoved it into his pocket. Mehen grabbed the sacrificial knife and headed to Newt. 

"What do I do, Zi?! What do I do?"

"Read the inscription on the cover!"

Crowley swing his sword down again freeing Ezra with one arm and a leg. More mummies attacking Crowley forced him back.

Newt quickly started translating the cover inscription, but his Egyptian is clearly awful.

"Keetash-something, naraba-something."

Newt started to backpedal through the cemetery, clutching the golden book; wide-eyed as Mehen advanced on him.

"Ebarra im hatu Kashka ummmmm--?"

Newt tripped and fell back as Mehen charged forward. Crowley slashed another chain one only more holding Ezra. Newt sat up and quickly looked at the cover. 

"Rasheem aaaaaa ANUBIS!"

Mehen raised the sacrificial sword about to kill Newt, when the giant statue of Anubis crashed gloriously through the wall. 

The god of Deaths, horrible, decrepit stone face stared angrily down. Newt stared back.

"Oh boy."

The god of Deaths, horrible, decrepit STONE FACE stares  
angrily down. Newt stares back.

"Oh boy…"

Crowley decapitated another mummy and looks up at Anubis. "This just keeps getting better and better."

Mehen left Newt and headed for the giant statue. Crowley leapt over and with one last swing of the sword Ezra was free of his chains. More priests attacked forced him away as Ezra jumped off the of alter heading for Crowley. a skeletal hand grabbed him and spun the omega around. Ezra shrieked as Aziraphale's rotted corpse grabbed him.

Mehen looked up at Anubis and pointed to Crowley. He commanded the statue in ancient Egyptian to attack. Anubis moved for Crowley stomping over Mausoleums and the moat in his way. Crowley quickly backed away.

"Do something Newt! Kill it!"

"You have got to be joking?"

Ezra backed away from Aziraphale "Finish the inscription, idiot!"

"Oh."

Aziraphale attacked Ezra, Ezra fending the mummy off as best as he could. Newt quickly looked back at the hieroglyphs on the book cover fumbling badly under pressure. 

"Umm, Hootash im…. Hootash im, now what is that last symbol here?"

"What's it look like?!"

Aziraphale grabbed Ezra by the throat as Anubis cornered Crowley reaching down and grabbing him with it's massive talons. Crowley hacked away at it while Newt stared at the inscription slightly oblivious.

"It's an Ankh symbol, with two little squiggly lines above it, and a bird, a stork! on either side,"

Ezra choked as he was being strangled "-Ah! Ah! Ahmenophus!"

"Yes, ...I see."

The talons lifted Crowley up and started to crush him.

"Hootash im Ahmenophus!"

The giant statue of Anubis instantly froze in its tracks, now petrified. The statue, off balance started to fall as Crowley slid free of the talons. Ezra shoved Aziraphale away, the mummy opened his fetid mouth about to scream just as Anubis crashed down on top of him, smashing the omega to powder and driving him into the ground. 

Mehen shrieked in rage and horror before turning angrily to Newt, heading straight for him. Newt still on the ground quickly backpedalled on his hands and heels. 

Crowley leapt to his feet sword in hand as he ran for Mehen. Mehen grabbed Newt and lifted him up, ripping the golden book of the living out of his hand and pinning him to a wall.

Crowley ran up and swung his sword at Mehen. Slicing his right arm off, still holding the book it fell to the ground. Mehen dropped Newt and spun around to face Crowley as the other alpha grinned. 

"Okay pal, let's see how tough you are without your right arm."

Mehen grabbed Crowley with his left arm and threw him halfway across the cemetery. Crowley slammed into a gravestone bouncing off and crashing to the ground. He was quick to shake it off. 

"Alright…. So he's left handed."

Mehen started to stride to Crowley as Newt lifted his hand holding the key. He smiled at Ezra. "I got it!"

Ezra ran to Newt as Crowley swung his sword and cleaved a large chunk of molten rotted flesh out of Mehen's stomach. On the outside Mehen appeared human, but he remained mummy on the inside. 

Mehen backhanded Crowley knocking him twenty feet back. Crowley staggered to his feet in front of Mehen who clubbed him hard with his left hand throwing him into the air before he slammed into the side of a mausoleum.

Mehen approached rage in his eyes, Crowley got up quickly pivoting and hacking into Mehen's head. Mehen grinned and punched Crowley in the face throwing him back as Crowley yanked his sword with him. He bounced off the mausoleums hard and landed on his feet. He was beat to shit his knees buckling barely able to stand. 

Newt lifted the heavy golden book, Mehen's severed hand still clinging to it. Newt cringed in disgust ad Ezra yanked and threw it away. He furiously started to work on the series of locks unlocking each of them. 

Mehen strode forward as Crowley backed into the mausoleum. Crowley swung the sword cleaving it through Mehen's palm as he tried to catch it, embedding it deeply into the Princes forearm. 

Mehen pulled the sword away from Crowley and casually flung it away. 

The golden book opened with a hiss as Newt held it tight. Ezra quickly turned the heavy pages searching for something. 

Crowley turned to run but Mehen was quicker. Grabbing the alpha by the throat lifting him off of his feet, Crowley hung there, a dazed mess. Mehen grinned and muttered something in Egyptian then started to strangle Crowley. Crowley choked loudly face turning purple as he was close to death. 

Ezra turned to face Mehen and read an inscription: 

"Kadeesh mal! Kadeesh mal! Pared oos! PARED OOS!!"

Mehen pivoted and looked at Ezra, a sheer glimmer of terror on his face. He looked to the detritus bog as it started to bubble and shift. The swirling hole opened as the spirits of Egyptian gods wafted out of the black bog and swirling around the priest-mummies. The mummies collapsed and turned to dust as the spirits turned to attack Mehen. Lifting him and Crowley into the air. 

Mehen let go of Crowley, who stumbled to the ground. Ezra and Newt fearfully staggering away from the spirits. Newt tripped and fell, accidentally throwing the book of the living into the bog. Ezra watched as the golden book sunk into the black putrescence. Newt looked ready to cry. 

Ten feet off the ground the spirits swirled around Mehen's body, twisting and turning as it slowly shriveled. 

One huge flash that glowed through him as it did with Aziraphale as he was cursed travelled through Mehen a gust of wind spat Mehen's to the floor. He staggered to his feet looking perfectly normal, his body still intact. 

Crowley swung his sword, Mehen jerking back as it scraped his chest. A swath of blood appearing where the sword hit. Mehen touched the blood amazed and horrified as he was completely mortal. 

Crowley ran Mehen through with the sword shoving him backward. Mehen stumbled back and fell onto the bog sword still in his stomach. Ezra and Newt ran up to Crowley as they watched Mehen gently sink into the putrid swamp slowly dying. Just before he could sink completely under, he grinned and muttered something in ancient egyptian. 

Ezra translated with a grim look on his face "Death is only the beginning." As Mehen's grinning face vanished under the black bile..

Hastur staggered across a chamber straining under the weight of another saddlebag filled with treasure. He spotted a large ornate staff sticking out of a wall. The threw the bag over the staff and collapsed against the wall exhausted. 

A moment passed and then the weight of the treasure pulled the staff down causing a massive aural chain reaction. 

Hastur backed away from the wall wide-eyed and filled with fear as the walls started to sink into the ground. Tons of pouring sand driving them faster. Hastur turned and ran as fast as he could from the chamber. 

Crowley, Ezra and Newt looked around as all the walls started to descend. Crowley grabbed Ezra's hand "C'mon!"

Crowley pulled Ezra forward as the three of them races past sinking pillars. They ducked as they ran into a descending doorway. 

Hastur scampered down a passageway, the ceiling getting lower and lower until he had to crouch, soon having to stick the torch between his teeth as he crawled on hands and knees. 

Crowley, Ezra and Newt ran in a crouch into the treasure chamber. Ezra skidded to a stop as he looked in wonder at the treasure. As sand rained down on them Crowley was Quick to pick him up carrying him on his hip as they ran through mounds of treasure toward the sinking doorway. The sound of the walls lowering was deafening. 

Hastur ran into the treasure chamber as the trio raced past him. The beta joining them as they ran up a staircase Ezra fussing enough to be put down. They headed to a descending doorway already lowering from four to two feet. Newt dove through followed by Ezra. Ezra dove but got stuck in the middle about to get cut in half. 

Crowley grabbed his arm and yanked him through in the nick of time. Hastur reached through the narrowing gap with his hand

"Crowley!!"

Crowley grabbed it but it was too late. Hastur yanked his hand back just as the top of the door crashed to the floor sealing him in. Hastur quickly crawled back down the stairs as the ceiling clammed down behind him. He stood up and looked around with his diminishing torch.

All of the doorways finished closing, with no way out Hastur was trapped. He turned as he heard something, in the corner a scarab beetles stared at him chittering. Hastur waved his flickering torch at the scarab and backed away. 

"Go away." Hastur ordered shakily. 

He stood in the middle of the treasure chamber as dozens upon dozens of scarabs boiled up from the floor around him. Hastur was absolutely terrified as the scarabs started to move in just as Hastur's torch went out. Hastur's screams and the scarabs chittering were deafening. 

The temple collapsed as Crowley, Ezra, Newt and a pack of stray camels raced through the ruins. A sinking crevice dropped out behind them as they were chased through the front gates.

The whole place rumbled ominously as they made it down the ramp, ruins crashing behind them. A massive cloud of sand and dust billowing out over the wall and into the air as the trio and the camels raced into the desert. 

Crowley, Ezra and Newt stood in the middle of the plateau surrounded by stray camels. They stared off into the sandy dusty volcano as it continued to rumble. 

Newt sighed "Well…. I guess we go home empty handed."

Crowley gave Ezra a look, "Wouldn't say that…"

Ezra returned the look, a moment and he wrapped his arms around Crowley's neck and kissed him deeply, properly, mewling softly as Crowley wrapped his arms tightly around Ezra's waist. 

Newt rolled his eyes as he snorted in disgust climbing onto a camel.

When the kiss was over Crowley and Ezra shared a smile. Crowley leaped into the saddle before reaching down and pulling Ezra up behind him. Ezra wrapped his arms around Crowley's waist. 

Crowley and Newt slapped the reigns yelling out a "TUK-TUK-TUK!!"

The camels started to move out, the saddlebag behind Ezra's flap, showing Hastur's stolen treasure as the three rode into the sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death is only the beginning... I'm sad it's over but I have an epilogue to plan and more movies to write...
> 
> Leave me a comment

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and subscribe and comment :)
> 
> Join my gabriphale server  
https://discord.gg/fhxTKQr


End file.
